The Little Cinder Boy
by Angst Faerie
Summary: Quatre as Cinderella and Trowa as the prince. My remake of the Grimm's fairy tale Cinderella Gboys style. There is some bashing and language in this story, 3x4, 1x2. Oh, and no talking mice. *COMPLETELY REVISED! Plus a new 1x2 side story!
1. settings

Little Cinder Boy  
CAST LIST  
-Angst Faerie

/an original character/

**Winner Residence**

Lord Winner -Edouard Winner (Deceased)  
Lady Winner -Catherine Winner (Deceased)  
Cinderella -Quatre Winner 15 yrs. Old  
Stepmother -Baroness Une 34 (?)  
Older Stepsister -Dorothy Une 16  
younger stepsister -Relena Une 15  
head servant -/Colette/ 58  
Winner servant -Duo Maxwell 15  
Baron Khushrenada -Treize Khushrenada (Deceased)

**Lynnet Royals**

The King -Triton Barton 54 yrs. Old  
The Queen -/Larisa Barton/ (Deceased)  
The Prince -Trowa Barton 17  
Prince's Royal Knight -Heero Yuy 17  
Captain of the Royal Guards -Rasid 39  
Royal Guard -Abdul 21  
Castle servant -Hilde Schbeiker 14

**Chinese Royals**

Prince Chang -Wufei Chang 16 yrs. Old  
Princess Meilan -Nataku 16

**Lynnet Villagers**

Village Tailor -/Kristopher/ 51 yrs. Old  
Apprentice Tailor -Solo Maxwell 19  
Apprentice Tailor's wife -/Winnie Maxwell/ 18  
Local Gypsy -/Galina Bloom/ (Deceased)

**Durham Residence**

Duke Dekim -Dekim Barton 43 yrs. Old  
Lord Merquise -Zechs Merquise 23  
Lady Noin -Lucrezia Noin 22  
Prince Jacob -/Jacob Merquise/ 16  
Family Doctor -Sally Po 25  
head Servant -Cathy Bloom 20

**Settings:**

Trowa Barton is the Prince of Lynnett and his father, the King, rules with very strict laws. As Trowa approaches his eighteenth birthday it is time for him to find a bride. Meanwhile at the Winner Manor Quatre Winner lives a life of servitude under his cruel stepmother Une. Quatre hopes to one day to be able to live his own life without his step family in it.

**Notes:**

Bear in mind that this story is based as closely as I can get it to the Grimm brother's actual Cinderella story. Not like the Disney one so there won't be any talking mice. I also tried to cut the supernatural element to a minimal if any at all are present. Also I intend to make it longer then the five page story of the original fairy tale. Oh, and I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own Cinderella.


	2. Prelude: Once Upon a Time

**Title:** The Little: Cinder Boy

**Author:** Dream Megami

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** 3x4, 1x2, 5xM and some others in future chapters

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own Cinderella written by the Grimm brothers.

**Notes:** My remake of the Grimm's fairytale Cinderella G-boys style. This is however MY version of it so no stealing without my permission. There is some bashing in this story but it works out in the end. Oh and no talking mice.

Prelude: Once Upon a Time . . . 

.

Once upon a time there was a land ruled by a King with very strict rules. A land in which social status caused the civilians of the land to live in very different worlds, depending on the social rank they were given. In this land lived a very wealthy man, and his very young and beautiful wife. The wife desired nothing more than to bear her husband a strong, noble son. One day her wish came true, but as young as she was, the strenuous labor wore her down, and she fell ill shortly after giving birth to a son. She told her husband to help their son to grow up, to teach him to be polite and good, and she would wait for them at the end. With that said she passed on only a few hours after her son was born. Her husband named his son Quatre, and wept tears of sorrow and joy for what he lost and gained all on the same day.

.

As the boy grew older, he visited his mother's grave every day, from spring through winter in the rain, or in the snow. The years passed and the boy matured, becoming the nicest gentleman his father knew. The boy did not know this at his age, but all good things must come to an end to make room for changes, even if bad.

.

By the boy's eighth spring, his father remarried and this new wife, the Baroness, brought two daughters. They were fair and very beautiful, but they tended to be mean, spiteful, and very selfish. The sisters seemed to be extremely jealous of how the father favored Quatre. One day it happened that Lord Winner was going to the village fair to show off his prize horses, and he asked his two stepdaughters what he should bring back for them.

.

"Pearls and jewels," said the eldest one.

.

"Beautiful dresses," said the other sister.

.

"And you, Quatre," he asked, "what do you want?"

.

"Father, pick for me the first flower you see in full bloom on your way home."

.

So Lord Winner brought pearls, jewels, and beautiful dresses for his two stepdaughters. On his way home he saw a red rose bush and picked a flower off. Arriving home, he gave his stepdaughters the things they had asked for, and gave Quatre the flower from the rose bush.

.

Quatre thanked him and then went to his room to dry out the flower. Afterwards, he went to his mother's grave and planted the rose chips, then wept. When the father had asked why the boy hadn't asked to receive a gift for himself, the boy simply answered, "I did get something. I made mother smile by giving her flowers all summer instead of once a year." Lord Winner smiled at his son's optimism and unselfishness. He was truly proud of Quatre.

.

However, things became worse for the poor stepchild by the time his tenth birthday came. While riding with his father, Lord Winner suffered from a heart attack and passed away. All alone with his stepmother the boy was treated very poorly. If he wanted to eat, he had to earn it. It appeared the boy had become a common servant that worked hard for a simple meal of bread and water. They also took away his nice clothes, and forced him to wear old gray rags that were way too big for him.

.

Every day, the boy had hard work to do from morning until evening. He got up before day break to carry water, make fires, cook, wash, and even clean the stables. Besides this, the sisters did everything imaginable to hurt him. They picked on him, got him in trouble which caused him several beatings a week, and threw his bread into the ashes so he'd have to pick it out clean as best as he could to still eat it. In the evening, when he had worked himself weary, there was no bed for him. Instead he had to sleep by the hearth, in the ashes. He always looked dusty and dirty, and his once blonde hair was now gray by the soot covering it. His stepsisters called him the little cinder boy and thus begins our tale.

o.o.o.o.o

Sorry my prelude sucks, but I was trying to keep it close to the Grimm's original story. This might be hard since at the end the stepsisters do get both their eyes peaked out by pigeons. I also couldn't come up with a better title. I've been feeling drained this past week. . Well the next Chapter will be in Quatre's point of view and will be more exciting I promise. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember R&R.

-Angst Faerie


	3. Chapter 1: Best Friends and Shopping

**Title:** The Little Cinder Boy

**Author:** Angst Faerie

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own Cinderella written by the Grimm brothers.

**Notes:** Quatre and Duo discuss Prince Trowa's upcoming birthday. Some minor Relena and Dorothy bashing along with mild Language.

Chapter 1: Best Friends and shopping

.

In the little village of Lynnet on the outskirts of the town, past the farms and fields lived some of the upper class families in their extravagant, and quite expensive, mansions. One in particular that rested on an apple tree grove was the Winner Manor.

.

Outside on this sunny and nice day in the stables working was Quatre Winner, a young boy with soft blonde hair and eyes that seemed neither blue nor green, but instead they were of a turquoise color. He was quite a beautiful boy, even though he was covered in soot and dirt or that he frankly was way too thin his beauty seemed to shine through. He was slightly short for a boy his age, but not very much for someone his weight.

.

"Quatre, hey Quatre where the hell are you?"

.

Duo yelled as he ran frantically around the Winner estate trying to find the young man. Duo Maxwell was a boy around the same age and height as Quatre with waist length chestnut brown hair that was kept in a braid and eyes that were a violet color. As an orphan he was hired as a servant for the Winner Manor about two years ago while his older brother, Solo, continued to work with the village tailor Kristopher. Ever since Duo arrived, he and Quatre had become the best of friends and were inseparable.

.

"Duo whatever is the matter with you?" asked Quatre as he walked out of the stables.

.

"Guess what I just found out?" asked Duo excitedly, as Quatre looked over at his exasperated friend and wondered what had gotten him so wound up.

.

"I wish I had the time to Duo, but I have to finish the stables by dinner time." Duo as usual didn't listen and just kept on talking.

.

"Okay. Well the Prince's eighteenth birthday is coming up and there will be a festival going on for the whole week. All of Lynnet is celebrating. Can you believe that? It's time to have some fun and party." Quatre smiled softly. That was Duo for you always trying to find a way to have a good time.

.

"Yeah, fun getting Dorothy and Relena ready so they can go to balls and extravagant dinners while I stay home cleaning. Then I will have to listen to them brag about what a good time they had while I did nothing." Quatre sadly replied.

.

Duo forgot Quatre wasn't a common servant, but the lady of the household's stepchild. Quatre's step mother usually wouldn't let him attend such things, he wasn't even allowed outside at night. Probably out of fear that he would run away or out do her own blood children. After all Quatre was way more beautiful than both of his stepsisters.

.

"Well then we'll just have to help you sneak out. Then we go down to the village to help you live a little." This made Quatre a little nervous because when Duo had a plan, things always tend to get dangerous for the poor blonde. A few months back Quatre almost broke his neck from one of Duo's crazy ideas.

.

"Thanks Duo, but I think I'll pass on this." Quatre replied nervously.

.

"Oh come on now don't be like that, besides it's a gift and it's rude to turn down gifts."

.

"A gift?" This wasn't looking good Duo wasn't backing down and Quatre just knew he was being pushed into a trap that would end with him having no choice but to go.

.

"Yes a gift. Let's see your birthday was about a month ago and you just turned 15 so consider this your present." Duo did it now, and Quatre had to go. That and Duo had been nice enough to wait and give Quatre his present a month after his birthday since the actual day was used for morning his deceased mother.

.

"Fine Duo, I'll go, but I still have a bad feeling about this." Quatre said nervously.

.

"Relax Quatre all we will be doing is hanging out in the village square getting drunk while all the rich people are at the royal ball. After all, in the celebration of the prince, all the alcohol will be free and we shouldn't miss such a great opportunity. Une will never find out because she'll be at the ball too. What's better than that?" Quatre didn't care much for alcohol but he was glad Duo wouldn't waste any of his hard earned money on him.

.

Quatre had decided he would try to have fun, he definitely needed it. "Well thanks Duo, I appreciate . . . "

.

"QUATRE GET IN HERE NOW. WE HAVE SOME IMPORTANT THINGS TO DISCUSS." Someone yelled from the main house, interrupting Quatre.

.

Quatre and Duo both flinched, it was Dorothy's voice. Duo really hated her the most ever since she always seemed out to get Quatre. Once Quatre got severely burnt when he was younger when she had _accidently_ tripped him and he fell in the hot ashes of a recently burning fire pit. He still had the burn marks on his left leg from it.

.

"Listen Duo I have got to go, we can finish talking later." Quatre quickly said as he turned to leave.

.

"QUATRE" Dorothy called out again. "HURRY UP. . .NOW." She was getting impatient and it wasn't a good thing to piss her off.

.

"Bye and good luck. You'll need it." Was all Duo could whisper to the spot where Quatre was just recently standing. Duo turned around to head off to finish his own chores before he got in trouble too.

.

Quatre ran into the house's lobby using the mirror in the hall to straighten himself up before entering the parlor. His stepmother Baroness Une and her two daughters Dorothy and Relena were having their noon time tea and the sisters looked especially excited about something. Une looked annoyed as she eyed Quatre.

.

"Quatre I assume you heard of the festival being thrown by the King in honor of his son's birthday," Quatre nodded in agreement as she continued. "Well it seems that there is a masquerade for the young Prince tomorrow night. I believe it's for him to choose a bride to bare him an heir, and I want to make sure it's one of my daughters he chooses. So would you kindly go get your friend with the braid? We must go shopping for our costumes immediately." Quatre winced at the thought of hauling their packages around all day.

.

"As you wish my Lady." Quatre said with a slight bow.

.

"Oh and before I forget the Ball's for the Prince to choose a _bride_ so I hope you understand why you needn't go. Hm?" Une leered.

.

"Of course my Lady no harm done." Quatre turned around to go find Duo for a _fabulous_ day of shopping with his so called loving family.

.

They arrived at Lynnet's market and the central square of the village was even more crowded then it usually was in the noon time. Everyone must have been gathering to celebrate. Une took the girls to a costume shop to choose their outfits for the masquerade and then they went to an exclusive jeweler to buy any sort of matching jewelry. As luck would have it Duo and Quatre weren't allowed inside simply because they were of the servant class giving them a much needed break from the girls.

.

So they were forced to wait outside loading packages into the carriage. All of a sudden there was a loud commotion from the main street as a Royal carriage that was making its way to the palace had been stopped and a middle-aged man had stepped out looking extremely annoyed. Duo urged Quatre to get closer a better look. From what Duo could see it appeared that a little girl tripped and fell in the path of the carriage and the man, whom Duo believed to be royalty, was about to punish the girl for delaying him.

.

"Quatre, this isn't right. I don't even think she realizes what she's done wrong." The man than grabbed the girl by the collar of her dress and threw her to the side of the street demanding to be told who her parents were. When a young woman came forward which seemed to be the young girl's mother the older man demanded they both get on their knees and beg for forgiveness for making him late. He was obviously enjoying tormenting the girls. Duo was mad, "I had enough of this I'm going to put this to an end right now." Before Quatre had a chance to stop him, he had already lost Duo in the crowd.

.

"That's enough can't you see it was an accident and that they're sorry." Quatre heard Duo yell through the crowd.

.

"Do you even know to whom you speak boy? I am the Duke Dekim so I'd watch that tongue of yours especially if you wish to keep it." The man said turning to stare at Duo.

.

"I really don't care if you're the King himself you have no right to treat other human beings like dirt." This was starting to get ugly, Quatre had to get to Duo fast and make him shut his mouth before they got in serious trouble.

.

"That's it you urchin! I have had enough of your smart ass remarks. Guards seize him now." Quatre was afraid this would happen. "You sick bastard." Duo yelled at Dekim as two of the guards grabbed him. 'Great' Quatre thought 'he did it now, why can't Duo learn to just control his temper.' Just then a strange man pushed Quatre out of the way.

.  
"That's enough. Would you like to inform me of what the hell is going on out here? Hm, Captain Rasid?" Duo looked up and saw a boy around his age with short brown hair and cobalt blue eyes standing before him. The boy had a stoic expression plastered on his face. He was quite an impressive sight, not to mention very good looking Duo thought.

.

One the royal guards, the biggest one that seemed to be the Captain, pulled the boy to the side and started whispering to him after a few minutes the boy nodded then he looked over to Duo and smiled. Duo realized he had been holding his breath, but couldn't remember if it was the fear of being arrested or the appearance of the expressionless boy now smiling at him. The boy then turned and approached Dekim.

.

"Ah, Sir Yuy, what a pleasant surprise. I thought all guard dogs had to stay by their master's side." Dekim sneered. The boy seemed unfazed by the insult almost like he didn't even hear it.

.

"It's a pleasure to see you also, your highness, as for Trowa he needed some time alone. He's a big boy he'll be fine on his own for a while. Now Dekim let us leave this boy alone. I see no harm has been done." Dekim seemed quite angry now.

.

"But Yuy this child has made a fool of me, something must be done imm . . . " Yuy Spoke up interrupting the Duke.

.

"And I'm sure the King would love to hear about you disrupting his loyal citizens for such a travail thing." 'This boy's good,' thought Duo. 'Looks like I'm not going to the dungeon after all.'

.

"Ah, you are quite right Yuy. I will see you at the palace then." Dekim then got back inside the carriage only to be followed by the boy.

.

"I hope you don't mind if I escort you then." Yuy added.

.

"Of course not." Dekim gave him an unpleasant smile before sitting down and commanding the driver to continue.

.

The guards released Duo then continued on their way. Quatre was finally able to get through the crowd and reach Duo and was about to say something before they both were hit on the head. What they saw when turned around terrified them, there stood a very pissed off Une.

.

"When we get home, I want both of you to go to your sleeping chambers immediately and stay there till tomorrow morning I don't want to see or hear either of you till then. Do I make myself clear?"

.

"Yes my Lady" replied Quatre and Duo together.

.

"You're lucky I'm not going to fire you Duo, but if you ever do something this stupid again you can guarantee I will." Duo nodded for a reply, but seemed strangely out of it.

.

"Good. Now I want you both to go stand by the horses and don't you say a single word got it. You've already embarrassed me enough for today." As Quatre approached the horses, he could see Dorothy smiling sadistically at them.

.

Duo lived in the servant quarters, a small building set aside and away from the main house. Every servant had a room that they shared with their family and Duo had his room all to himself being an orphan and all. As for Quatre since he was part of Une's family he slept in the main house. That was in the kitchen on a mat on the floor in front of the fireplace. He hadn't always had the mat, but Duo had gotten him it last Christmas. Quatre was so thankful for having Duo as a friend. He also had a little wooden chair his dad made many years ago. Une let Quatre have it since she didn't find it luxurious enough for any other room. When Quatre wasn't busy working, he enjoyed sitting in it reading or looking out the kitchen window, and watching the other servants or the butterflies on the windowsill flowers.

.

Quatre had finished cleaning up around the kitchen, and sat down in his chair to read a book that he stole from the library. He knew none of the sisters read very often so no one would probably miss it. Eventually he fell asleep and dreamt of all the day's excitement.

.

Quatre woke with a start when someone suddenly grabbed his arm. To his relief it was only a very excited Duo. After a while of siting in silence Duo finally spoke up.

.

"Quatre change of plans, tomorrow we're going to the masquerade." This startled Quatre.

.

"Duo we can't. There's no way Une would let us. Besides it's only for nobles." This didn't seem to bother Duo at all.

.

"It's simple I can easily sneak us in and it's a masquerade silly, no one will even recognize us." Duo seemed like he wasn't going to back out, but then again neither was Quatre.

.

"First of all Duo, we can't go to the ball simply because we don't have costumes. Also, why are you so determined to go?" Duo looked away, but couldn't hide the blush that covered his face.

.

"I have to see Sir Yuy again and thank him. I didn't even get his first name. Please Quatre, help me out just this once. I promise I can get us the costumes and Une will never know." Quatre couldn't turn Duo down after all the times when he needed help, Duo was there.

.

"All right Duo, I will go. However, I'm leaving everything up to you." Duo looked up and gently smiled at him.

.

"Thanks Kat! I know you wouldn't let me down. Now I have to go meet my friend Solo after all he does owe me a favor. I'll be back tomorrow after Une and her brats leave. So wait for me, got it?" Quatre still wasn't sure this would end well, but he would just have to trust Duo.

.

"All right I'll see you then." Duo crawled back out the kitchen window and disappeared into the nights shadows. Quatre couldn't understand way but whenever he thought about tomorrow his heart would start beating pretty fast. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

o.o.o.o.o

Next chapter will be in Prince Trowa's point of view and there will be a little time lapsing. Remember R&R and be nice this is my first chapter story. Also let it be known that criticism is allowed and helpful.

-Angst Faerie


	4. Chapter 2: Prince Trowa

Title: The Little Cinder Boy  
Author: Angst Faerie  
Rating: T.  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own Cinderella written by the Grimm brothers. I do own Jacob.  
Notes: This is in Trowa's point of view we'll see Quatre again in the next chapter.

I would also like to thank all the people that left reviews. I didn't think I would get as many as I did. It helps considering all the times I changed it. I also told myself I wouldn't make Relena out to be the pink wearing Heero stalker I see her but I sort of did to add a little humor. I promise later on she will settle down and have a very important role in the story. R&R!

Chapter 2: Prince Trowa

Trowa Barton was alone in his room. He had just finished his morning lessons and was getting ready for lunch. Hilde, one of the castle servants, had informed him earlier that his father was going to be joining him today, and that was extremely unusual for Trowa. You see Trowa was no normal 17 year old boy, he was a Prince. His father, Triton Barton, was the King and ruler of the lands surrounding Lynnet. Trowa had spent his entire life in Lynnet, but was only allowed to travel to certain places and never without his guards. His mother Larisa had loved this village the most out of all the others in Triton's kingdom so of course they stayed there. Sadly Trowa's mother passed away three years ago from an ailment. Trowa grieved for a while however, he wasn't really that upset since she barely spent any time with him.

.

Trowa was lost deep in his thoughts when there was a soft knock at his door. "Come in the door is unlocked," Trowa said.

.

The person that happened to walk in was none other than Hilde. To Trowa Hilde was one of his favorite servants, she was reliable, trustful, and even warned him ahead of time if he was in trouble. All in all Trowa could call her a friend. Hilde had short dark hair that in certain light took on a violet hue. Hilde and her mother came to Lynnet four years ago to start working at the castle.

.

"Your Highness your father is waiting for you." she curtsied then left the room. 'Here goes nothing,' Trowa thought as he turned and left the room too.

.

He wondered down the vast hallway, paintings of past Kings littered the walls. Trowa reached the grand staircase where the Barton family portrait stood above the ballroom door. Trowa was only five when it was done, but he could never stand to look at it. It wasn't that it was a badly done painting; on the contrary it was very beautiful. Trowa couldn't stand the thing because He was in it, Dekim Barton.

.

Supposedly Dekim Barton was Triton's cousin and they were really close as kids. Dekim even ended up living with Triton and his parents. When Triton became king he actually gave Dekim one-fifth of his land to rule. Trowa, however, couldn't see any goodness in Dekim like his father could. He only saw a nasty, greedy man that couldn't be trusted.

.

Shrugging it off Trowa descended down the stairs and went through the door on the left into a large dining room with a huge table in the center. His father was seated at the end waiting for him. Trowa took a seat next to his father, said his greetings then ate in silence. Finally after a nerve racking twenty minutes Triton spoke.

.

"Trowa as you may have noticed your eighteenth birthday approaches."

.

"Yes it is father. What are you getting at?" Trowa said nervously and trying to get straight to the point.

.

"To the point as ever I see. I'm just saying at the ball you should really start looking for a bride."

.

"Father. . ." Trowa started to say.

.

"No objections Trowa. I won't be around forever and you need an heir. Besides I already had the invitations sent out to the families with fine daughters." said Triton.

.

"I really don't want to rush this sort of thing." Trowa argued as he set his utensil down.

.

"You no longer have a choice, I have waited long enough as it is. I'll give you the week of your birthday to choose the bride you want. If you don't then I'll choose one for you myself."

.

"I can't believe. . ."

.

"Believe it Trowa. I'm starting to lose my patience. Is that clear?" Triton stated raising his voice.

.

"Yes father." replied Trowa with his eyes cast downward.

.

"Well I have to go. Keep in mind our deal Trowa." Triton got up and left while Trowa sat there silently fuming. Having lost his appetite he decided to go find Heero instead.

.

Heero Yuy was appointed as Trowa's personal bodyguard at the age of fourteen, Trowa was the exact same age as him and laughed the idea off as a bad joke. That was until Heero saved his life. A few days after Heero arrived; while Trowa was out hunting he happened across an assassin sent to kill him. Trowa would have been as good as dead if Heero hadn't been there. Heero apprehended the assassin single-handedly. They would have found out who sent him if the assassin didn't drink poison and kill himself. Later on Trowa learned Heero had been in intensive training since he was eight. By the age of thirteen he was even better than some of Lynnet's royal guards. From then on out Trowa only felt safe when Heero was with him. They even became close friends, but that was expected considering how much time they spent together.

.

Trowa stormed into the library and saw Heero sitting at a desk reading. "Heero we need to talk."

.

"Hn." Was the only reply that came from Heero.

.

"I only have a few days left before I am forced to choose a bride and off to be married." Trowa said pacing back and forth in front of the desk Heero was sitting at.

.

"Deal with it"

.

Why wasn't Trowa surprised? "You know Heero you give such great advice." He said sarcastically.

.

"I'm just saying stop worrying about it and enjoy your last days. I'm sure it will work out." With that said Trowa stormed out of the library, all though as much as he hated to admit it, Heero was right. Trowa had best and try to enjoy the last of his days.

.

Unfortunately, it seems the days go by faster the more you are dreading something approaching. Tonight was the masquerade ball and the first of a long series of events Trowa's father had planned out, it seemed the festival for his birthday was to be a week-long event. No doubt to keep him surrounded by future potential brides. It wasn't that Trowa had a problem getting a girl to marry him. He was after all an extremely wealthy prince and quite attractive too.

.

Trowa looked himself over in the mirror he hadn't grown in a while, but he was still taller than Heero and was a pretty average height for his age. He was lean but not skinny all his time hunting and using a bow caused his upper arm and chest muscles to really show. Trowa had decided to wear his best hunter green, velvet tunic for the masquerade since he was told it brought out his brilliant emerald eyes. He also had chosen not to wear a mask to the ball like he was supposed to. Why should he when his brown hair that was short in the back but long in the front already covered half his face, hiding one of his eyes. The main problem to Trowa was that he never felt attracted to any of the girls he met and tended to ignore them.

.

Trowa was just finishing up attaching his sword and sheath to his hip when he realized that once again Heero was late. The day before Heero had gone missing for two hours. Trowa noticed he was missing when he was late to help him get his gear ready for the annual hunt. The annual hunt was a little tradition that the Royal families started where the women and daughters stayed at home and gossiped and the men went off hunting and show off their sons the day before the other festivities started. It was usually followed by a fest consisting of what they brought back.

.

Trowa didn't stay mad when he found out that Heero had gone to make sure the Duke Dekim arrived in a quiet fashion, however when Heero came back he seemed a little out of it. More like a lot out of it, he even missed a stag that was only fifteen feet away from him. Trowa asked him what happened and all Heero did was smile and reply "Nothing really."

.

Finally, Heero walked in. He was dressed as . . . himself? He hadn't changed at all and didn't even bother to at least put a mask on.

.

"Heero you do realize this is a masquerade ball right?" Heero looked nonplussed.

.

"I am well aware. What is your point?" Trowa sighed there wasn't any time for this.

.

"Never mind lets go or we will be late for the introduction ceremony." They left and headed for the ballroom. Trowa knew whether it was good or bad it'd be a long night.

.

Trowa was sitting in his chair by his father's throne greeting the girls that had the courage to approach him. Heero was to his right practically sleeping while standing up. He couldn't blame him he too was bored out of his mind. Then he heard his name called and saw, Dekim's nephew, Zechs Merquise. He was wearing a sort of a foreign military style custom and a mask that appeared to be metal and covered his eyes and the top of his head but allowing his mid back length blond hair to show. Kind of like a strange hat.

.

"Having fun yet Trowa?" Zechs asked.

.

"As much fun as you can have at one of these Lord Merquise." Zechs laughed at this and then called a girl and boy over.

.

"Trowa I'd like you to meet my wife Lucrezia Merquise she prefers to be known by her surname instead though, Noin, and this is my little brother Jacob."

.

Noin was dressed in a white dress with a cat eyed mask. She had short dark hair and it was styled in almost the same way as Trowa's. Jacob was shorter then Zechs and was more of a dirty blond then his brother. He was wearing all black with a red cape and white gloves, also a phantom of the opera style of mask. They said their hellos and Trowa headed off to visit more girls since his father seemed to be glaring at him from across the room.

.

Heero was heading over to Trowa when all of a sudden a girl threw her arms around his neck. Heero was looking at Trowa for help. As he got closer he noticed the girl was a blonde and was wearing a gown with so many different pinks mixed in it that it made you dizzy to stare at it to long. She also had butterfly wings with many pinks on it too attached to her back.

.

"Oh your majesty, you are so much more handsome in person." She shrieked her arms tightened around Heero's neck. He was beginning to turn blue. Smiling Trowa tapped the girl on her shoulder.

.

"You seem to be mistaken I'm Prince Trowa the poor fellow your strangling is my personal guard, Heero." The girl then turned and looked slightly upset.

.

"Forgive me your majesty it was a simple mistake I just assumed the better looking of you two was the real prince." Trowa was about to say something when he heard a laugh and the girl was pulled away from Heero.

.

"You will have to excuse my sister Relena she hasn't been right since she fell off her horse a week ago during riding lessons. I'm Dorothy Une the elder sister." Relena looked upset but then went on to stare at Heero like it hadn't happened. Heero seemed nervous again.

.

Dorothy was a blonde too but her hair was slightly lighter and half was put up with a black feather in it, while the rest fell down her back in curls. She also had dark eyes that seemed cold and non-caring. She was wearing a black dress that went a little past her knees showing her boots that probably were expensive, completed with a mask covered in small black feathers too.

.

"So Dorothy," Trowa said. "I like your costume you're a crow right?" She winced slightly almost like he had insulted her.

.

"I like to think of myself more of a raven then a crow." Dorothy said calmly. She wasn't about to let her angry ruin her chances of becoming the next Queen. "My mother Baroness Une is over there talking to the Duke. She is twice widowed her first husband was none other than Baron Treize Khushrenada, and her second Lord Winner one of the wealthiest and most influential families in Lynnet." Trowa just nodded his head and pretended to listen to Dorothy. He knew what she was trying to do, build on her family's name so he would chose her for the connections her family had.

.

Trowa looked over to where Dekim was standing. He was dressed in his normal clothes except for the black mask he wore covering his eyes. Next to him was a tall woman, which he assumed to be the Baroness Une, in a tight red dress with an expensive brooch on the right side of her bosom. Her long brown hair had been tightly pulled into two buns on the side of her head. She was wearing glasses and to make up for the lack of a mask her faces was painted. Deep reds around her eyes and what looked like flowers and vines underneath.

.

Dorothy seemed to be pressing closer to him and it appeared Heero had left when he wasn't paying attention. Probably to lose Relena seeing as she was looking around for someone on the other side of the room.

.

"So you're Highness, I know it's weird for a girl to ask but would you like to dance?" Trowa felt her arms circling around his neck as if to keep him from saying no. He was starting to get real nervous.

.

"Hey Trowa, can you come over here for a minute, I want to talk to you?" Trowa felt himself rejoice inside as he apologized to Dorothy and walked over to a young Asian boy that was calling him over.

.

The boy was Wufei Chang the next emperor of a country across the ocean. His father had met the Chang's when discussing the new trade routes. It was at that time Trowa and Wufei first meet. Even though Wufei was a little arrogant the two decided to keep in touch through letters.

.

Wufei was shorter then Trowa and had a little of a darker complexion. He had shoulder length hair that was black with onyx eyes to go with. He was wearing green and white robes that were traditional of his country along with a short sword at his side. Wufei was also wearing a green silk mask.

.

"Why hello Wufei I see you are doing fine." Trowa said.

.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything important but from the look of it I thought if I let her get any closer you were going to be ill." Wufei smirked.

.

"I probably would have. So do you think you'll have to go through the whole pick a bride thing?" Trowa asked he had to know if he was the only one that had to go through this torture.

.

"No, I was betrothed so my parents chose my wife before I was even two years old. She is a poor excuse of a woman to begin with though. She'd rather learn to fight then how to take care of her husband as a wife should." Wufei was shaking with silent rage. Trowa knew that anything that could be considered dishonorable enraged Wufei. "Her name is Meilan," Wufei said answering Trowa's unspoken question. "She is over there talking to Lady Noin."

.

Trowa looked over. Meilan was a short girl with black hair like Wufei's that was pulled into two pigtails. She also had onyx eyes. Meilan had on traditional robes too but hers were violet and white and instead of a sword she had two daggers one attached to each of her sides. She was the only girl in the room that was wearing pants, but she had a real nice smile. Trowa could tell she was just what Wufei needed who else would be able to handle him maybe even help get rid of all of Wufei's stubbornness.

.

"What are you two supposed to be, Asian acrobats or something?" Wufei looked slightly offended.

.

"No I am the God Shenlong, and Meilan is supposed to be the God Nataku. I tried to tell her someone as weak as her could never be Nataku but she just told me to drop dead." Trowa laughed and Wufei just grinned.

.

Trowa talked to Wufei a little while longer till he was pulled aside by his father and threatened for not asking any of the girls to dance. So now Trowa was supposed to be looking for a girl to dance with. He could see Dorothy approaching from his right so he headed left. It was then he noticed Heero in the corner, probably still hiding from that Relena girl, but he had a strange look on his face staring towards the main doors.

.

Trowa turned and saw the back of a girl with a long braid trying to pull someone else through the door. She said something then started heading down the stairs into the ballroom. Trowa looked back at the door, someone else was coming in. Trowa gasped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

.

A blond angel was standing at the top of the steps.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Finally finished, I just got my new laptop so I'll be able to update more often. Next chapter is in Quatre's point of view and will happen a little before this one right after he finds out Duo wants to sneak out. I hope I don't start confusing anyone with the time skips. After the next chapter I believe there won't be anymore. So bear with me. R&R!

-Angst Faerie


	5. Chapter 3: Going to the Ball

Title: The Little Cinder Boy

Author: Angst Faerie

Rating: T

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own Cinderella written by the Grimm brothers. I do own Collette, and few other minor characters in this chapter.

Notes: Quatre's back and is having second thoughts about going to the ball.

Chapter 3: Going to the ball

No matter how hard he tired Quatre just couldn't seem to fall asleep. He kept thinking about what Duo suggested and he, against his better judgment, agreed to. Maybe he would get lucky and Duo would change his mind or maybe he wouldn't be able to get the costumes. Quatre just had to keep thinking positive like that and it might just come true. Smiling with the possibilities that Duo might not be able to do the impossible he rolled over and went to sleep.

.

As luck would have it though, when Quatre woke up he found Duo gone. After serving breakfast and cleaning up the dishes, Quatre began to do his morning chores. Dorothy and Relena had to go to their lessons so he didn't have to worry about them bothering him. When lunch ended Duo still hadn't returned. Quatre was becoming worried.

.

Hurrying his afternoon chores Quatre finished early and had a little bit of free time till he had to help get the girls ready for the ball. Quatre felt a little sad, he had been to a ball once before with his father a long, long time ago. He couldn't remember much of it but he did know he had fun. Deep down he wished that Duo would succeed and they get to sneak into the dance. He would love to see how beautiful it would be.

.

Since he did have the free time and really needed to take a break to think he decided to go for a walk. He loved walking it cleared his mind and always made him feel calmer. The gardens around the Winner estate were especially nice. He continued down the main path only to veer to the left towards the wooded are off to the side.

.

Quatre knew this path by heart he continued through the brush avoiding getting caught by a twig. The woods didn't get any thicker but about five minutes in there was a clearing. There was a little brook off to the right and wild flowers growing everywhere and in the center stood a magnificent rose bush standing behind a stone tombstone.

.

Quatre picked a couple of the flowers by the brook and headed towards the grave. Sitting them down on top of it Quatre kneeled down next to the grave. Lifting his finger and tracing the name he reread what was on the grave even though he knew it by heart.

.

_Lady Catherine Raberba-Winner  
Born - March 5, 1787 Died –June 25, 1804  
Like the delicate angel, kind and gentle she will return to the heavens above.  
She gave her life for a life and may she live on through him._

.

Quatre's father wasn't buried near his mother. She might have been married to Lord Winner but she came from a poor family. In fact she was a servant working for the Winners when his father meet her and fell in love. Instead his father built this little sanctuary just for her knowing how much she loved these woods. Sadly when Lord Winner died he was put in the family tomb where his first wife was not allowed to be. Une would joke that when Quatre died he'd be put in the garbage to join his mother rather than the tomb next to his father. He always ignored her.

.

Smiling softly Quatre sat down and made himself comfortable on the grass.

.

"Hello mother." He spoke softly. "It is another beautiful day. I picked some flowers for you. Don't worry Dorothy and Relena have been ignoring me today so they weren't really mean to me. The Prince's birthday is approaching and tonight is the Masquerade Ball. Father used to tell me you loved going to the Balls. Well Duo thinks we should sneak in but I'm a little weary of the idea even though a part of me does want to go." Quatre sighed. "What am I going to do?"

.

Looking down he watched the grass move slightly in the wind. What could he do, he did promise Duo he would go so what other choice did he have. The fear of being caught by Une was unbearable though. Quatre knew if she found out he went after deliberately being told not to he would be severally punished, and he hated getting beaten.

.

"There you are Quatre I've been looking all over for you." Hearing the voice Quatre looked up.

.

Standing before him was none other than Colette. She was also the only other person that knew where his mother's grave was. Colette was dressed nicer than most of the other servants and her graying hair was pulled into a bun on the back of her head. Her face aged from time but there was a light in her blue eyes that made her seem so much younger. She was smiling gently at Quatre as she walked over and sat down next to him.

.

Colette was in charge of all the servants here and as long as Quatre could remember she was always with him. All the stories he knew about his mother came from her. Colette was his mother's aunt and the eldest of the two Raberba sisters. When Catherine's mother abandoned her it was Colette that took her in to work at the Winner estate. She was his nanny and even his Godmother. Unfortunately when Lord Winner remarried, Une became Quatre's guardian and Colette wasn't allowed to raise him.

.

"I saw Duo early this morning leaving. He seemed pretty excited." She spoke softly.

.

"Yes I suppose so. He. . ." He didn't get to finish his sentence before Colette put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Quatre I think you should go." Quatre looked up startled. Laughing quietly she answered his unspoken question. "Duo told me earlier and I heard you talking. You should go though. It is your right no matter what Une does to you she can't take that away from you."

.

"I will but what if Duo can't get the costumes?"

.

"Oh he will, knowing Duo, but I might have something that will help. I'll show you when the need arises. Maybe if you're lucky you'll meet the love of your life at the dance." Quatre smiled back. Oh how he would love to be swept away from this life.

.

"Colette, can you tell me again about when father first met mother?"

.

"Sure dear I believe we have enough time."

.

So the two stayed by the little brook till it was almost time for dinner. Then they returned back to the main house to help the girls get ready for the ball.

.

It was chaos at the house, people running around trying to get things done, Dorothy and Relena screaming at people for not being fast enough. They were finishing up the last minute changes and checking to make sure the dresses and the girl's make-up were perfect. Une wanted her daughters to look absolutely the best they could she was determined to make one Queen of Lynnet.

.

Quatre was exhausted; Relena's ridiculous gown had way too many layers and required the help of him and two other servants just to get it on her. Then the wings that were to be pinned to her back never seemed like they would go on straight. After an hour struggle Relena was done and told not to move tell they left. Dorothy was a little easier to get ready. That's if you didn't count how many times he had to redo her hair till she said it was perfect. She was able to get her dress on by herself. Une won't let anyone touch her so she dressed herself.

.

After throwing Quatre's dinner on the kitchen floor and telling him to stay inside tonight, she gathered her girls and out the door they went. They were taking the finest stallions along with the family carriage and Quatre could hear the girl's excited screams as they went down the drive.

.

Quatre went and washed up as best as he could. Then he headed to the kitchen, picked up his dinner off of the floor, and moved to sit in his chair to start eating. Now all he had to do was wait for Duo to come back.

.

He had finished his dinner and had decided to read a little. Quatre was so into his story that he didn't hear the window slide open and jumped off his chair when an arm suddenly grabbed him. Looking up he saw Duo's amused face, but only for a moment before Duo ran over to the back kitchen door and unlocked it, and in walked two people wrapped in cloaks each carrying a box under their arms.

.

Duo then turned back to Quatre. "Are you ready? Cause I got the costumes and now you have to go." He pointed to the boxes that the strangers put on the ground and were now taking off their cloaks.

.

"Oh and I forgot." Duo spoke again. "This is my good friend, and older brother, Solo Maxwell and his new wife Winnie. She's the only daughter of Mister Kristopher you know the tailor that owns the clothing store on the corner. Well Solo was Mister Kristopher's apprentice and just got married to Winnie about three months ago. Seeing as he was a tailors apprentice and owed me a favor I got him to get us costumes."

.

Solo had the same color hair as Duo but was cropped short and was quiet the contrast to Duo's braid, and while Duo had violet eyes Solo's were more grayish. He was a bit taller than Duo too but pretty slim. His wife Winnie was pale but not in a sickly way. She had light brown hair that went down to her shoulders which she wore down with no ribbons or anything. She was tall for a girl but not as tall as Solo and had a really nice smile.

.

Quatre exchanged hellos with the new people before Duo started opening the boxes. "Hey Kat this box is yours. I'll go put mine on. Winnie can you come with to help me lace up the back and everything. No offense Solo, but seeing as you are my brother I would prefer to have Winnie see me naked and not you." He joked.

.

Winnie turned to face him and spoke gently. "Sure as long as you let me do your hair. Oh don't give me that look you said I could do it sometime, why not now. It's the perfect time." Duo finally agreed and then the two headed out of the kitchen to go to a different room. Solo just stood there as if waiting for something.

.

"Well now, Quatre right?" Solo said and Quatre nodded. "It's time to make you into a princess." That announcement made Quatre a little nervous but not as much as when Solo started stripping him. "Stay there we have to wait for our little guest."

.

Just then Duo and Winnie came back in. Duo's gown was beautiful made of black lace at the bottom and a deep purple corset that matched his eyes. His hair as usual was worn in a braid only this time he had black and purple ribbons interwoven in it.

.

"Solo is there a problem." Duo asked looking over at Quatre standing in the center of the room with only his underclothes on.

.

"Yeah she's not here yet. The boy is smaller than I thought though." Solo stated.

.

"It doesn't help that his _new_ evil family starves him." Duo said sourly.

.

At that moment Colette walked in through the service door holding something wrapped in a blanket. "Sorry if I'm late I forgot where the key to the trunk was." She put the blanket down and pulled a dress out of it. The gown was white with gold embroidery that made many patterns on it. Like Duo's this one had a corset too but was white like the rest of the gown.

.

"It's beautiful!" Quatre whispered. "It was your mothers wedding gown." Colette replied with a smile.

.

"Thank God you're a life saver Colette. I was worried you wouldn't be able to find it. Come on let's get this thing on him already."

.

While putting on the white gown Quatre felt overwhelmed. His father kept all his mother's belongings locked up but when he died he thought Une destroyed it all. He had never seen the dress before and wondered when Colette had gotten it. Just as he finished putting the gown on Solo pinned a magnificent pair of white silk wings to his back.

.

"Don't forget these too." Colette handed him a pair of silk slippers with gold embroidery on them also making it an exact match to his gown. Quatre was also to wear a veil that went down to the back of his neck and away from his face, and white mask that covered the area around his eyes, Duo's was the same only black and minus the veil.

.

"So what are we supposed to be?" Quatre asked attentively.

.

"It's not obvious to you?" Quatre shook his head and Duo sighed. "You're an angel and I am the God, oh excuse me, Goddess of death." Seeing the strange looks everyone was giving him he said. "I mean a widow . . . that murders her husbands for their wealth then remarries."

.

"Um okay," was all Quatre could say, "but that brings me to my other question. Why do we have to go dressed as girls? So Une won't recognize us."

.

"Yes that too but if the prince is looking for a bride then any girl is allowed in without question making it easier to sneak in. Well enough with the questions it's time to get on the carriage." Duo turned and walked out the door Quatre was about to follow when Colette pulled him back.

.

"Quatre remember if you want to get back before Une then I suggest you leave at the stroke of midnight." Quatre agreed then turned away too.

.

Duo's so called carriage was an open wagon with a really old horse pulling it. "It was either him old rusty, or the donkey." Solo said.

.

They got in and drove off. Going through town they saw that indeed the whole village was celebrating. "It's sad that a lot of the girls from poorer families are here and not at the ball." Duo stated quietly and Quatre nodded his head in agreement. They continued on the same road till they reached the edge of the village. The gate to the castle was left open with a couple of watch guards standing by. They let them pass and they went into the castle's drive and up to the grand entrance.

.

They got out and Duo turned to talk with Solo Quatre decided to look around till he was done. Quatre was stunned by the gardens in the front with a great fountain in the center. He started to walk over to it but Duo had grabbed his arm and was pulling him to the front doors.

.

In they went were a couple of servants pointed to the door on top of the staircase. Quatre was fighting back nausea now. On top of the stairs they looked through the door and saw everyone in the ballroom. Quatre immediately spotted Relena (for she wasn't that hard to miss in the awful pink dress) walking around as if looking for someone.

.

He couldn't do this he'll be caught for sure. Quatre turned to leave but Duo grabbed his arm and tried to pull him in. Quatre fought desperately to get out of his grasp while whispering "Duo I can't do this."

.

Duo let go of his arm and said back in a harsh tone. "If you don't do this, you'll always be afraid and live a life that wasn't meant for you being forced to take orders form Une till you die. Do you want that?" Duo sighed and said in a gentler tone. "However, it is your choice."

.

With that Duo let go of him and turned to head into the room. Quatre closed his eyes and took a deep breath then followed Duo in.

.

The place was sort of crowed Quatre heard a couple girls scoff and start to talk about him. These girls were ruthless did they truly believe he was their competition. He continued to walk around everyone, there sure were a lot of girls and he had lost sight of Duo. Quatre saw someone in black and headed towards them.

.

Just his luck it was not Duo but Dorothy. She had her back towards him and was looking the other way. Quatre turned and ran . . . right into someone. Glancing up his blood ran cold. It was the jerk from the other day Duke Dekim and he was glaring right back at Quatre.

.

"I…I-I'm so s-sorry sir!" Quatre stammered and tried to back away. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Now if you'll excuse me." Quatre was about to turn away when he felt an arm wrap around his back. His eyes opened wide in shock as he looked back at Dekim, he was now smiling in a creepy sort of way.

.

"It's quite all right dear." Dekim slightly rubbed Quatre's back. 'Just great', thought Quatre 'he's a pervert.' Quatre tried to move away but Dekim's hand quickly moved from his back to his arm. "So what is your name?" Dekim slurred.

.

"I'm really sorry but I have got to go." Quatre tried to pull away but the hand on his arm tightened and he was sure it would leave a bruise. Looking into Dekim's eyes he saw the rage that was there. Quatre was scared.

.

"Why don't we step outside" Dekim said. Quatre really wished he knew where Duo was.


	6. Chapter 4: Love at First Sight

Title: The Little Cinder Boy

Author: Angst Faerie

Rating: T

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own Cinderella written by the Grimm brothers.

Notes: Trowa finally meets Quatre! To clear up confusion only Heero knows Q&D are male

Chapter 4: Love at first sight

Trowa had continued to watch the blonde as they walked in. Knowing Dorothy was fast approaching him and his father still watching him, he quickly made up his mind.

.

He turned and walked off in the direction of the blonde only to lose them in the crowd, Trowa cursed and stalked off through the crowd to find her. That's when he noticed the braided girl that had walk in with the blonde was now in the corner of the room talking to Heero. Trowa smiled and headed over to them. He'd find the blonde in just a little bit after he saved his friend once again from another female.

.

As he approached he noticed that the girl was rambling on about something and Heero was just staring at her, he didn't seem very interested in what she was saying. That made Trowa a little suspicious, if Heero ran away from Relena then why didn't he just turn away from this girl if she was annoying him.

.

"Heero", Trowa said softly and the girl stopped talking. "Who is your friend?" he asked. Heero seemed to stiffen and look away from him. "Someone I just met your majesty." Heero practically growled.

.

"Majesty!" the girl said. "Oh forgive my rudeness I didn't realize you were the prince." The brunette curtsied. "I was just thanking Sir Yuy here for helping me out a few days ago. He saved me in a way." Trowa just nodded at the girl, he never viewed Heero as the type to rescue damsels in distress. Remembering why he came over in the first place Trowa was just about to ask the girl about her blonde friend when someone yanked his arm and started to pull him away from her and Heero.

.

Looking back Trowa saw obsidian eyes glaring down at him. Wufei! "Come here its important!" Looking back at Heero he apologized for his sudden need to leave. Wufei was practically dragging him to the ballroom entrance. Trowa soon saw why. "Do something." was all Wufei said before pushing Trowa forward.

.

Ahead of him was the blonde he had been looking for earlier but what made his blood run cold was when he saw his Uncle Dekim holding _his_ blondes arm. It looked like Dekim was trying to force the scared blonde outside. Knowing that if that was allowed to happen, the blonde would probably be never heard of again.

.

Everyone Royal and noble here knew about Dekim's obsession and that was he liked to collect young beautiful children and keep them as his. Didn't matter what gender as long as they were beautiful. Rumor had it that it didn't usually take Dekim long before he broke his _toy _and was forced to find a new one. No one ever said anything about it or even try to stop it. They just stuck their noses up to it and pretended it never happened. The only people he heard complain was the Chang's since their views found it unfair and dishonorable. Wufei probably felt bad about the poor girl's fate but was powerless to stop it, but Trowa wasn't.

.

Storming over to his Uncle Trowa could hear the blonde's soft cries of "please" and "let go". Trowa was so angry he was shaking, how dare Dekim do this at his party. When he reached his uncle he casually tapped his shoulder. Dekim looked at him and his eyes grew furious.

.

Trowa smirked and reached out his hand grabbing the blonde's. "May I?" was all Trowa asked. Dekim just nodded letting go of the blonde and turned to walk away. Looking back at the blonde Trowa was mesmerized by aqua colored eyes giving a slight bow he said. "I am Prince Trowa and I was wondering if you would honor me with a dance?"

.

Quatre was stunned looking up at his savior, he was extremely handsome. Not only that but didn't he just say he was the Prince. Quatre continued to be lead out to the middle of the floor as people moved to the side to make room for the couple. It was then Quatre looked away from Trowa. He noticed that a lot of people were gathering to watch the two of them dance. Duo was still nowhere to be seen and in the front of the room he saw whom he thought to be the king focusing entirely on him and the Prince.

.

Quatre felt Trowa grip his chin with strong hands as he gently made Quatre look back at him. "Don't look away just yet." Trowa spoke softly. Blushing furiously Quatre nodded as he stared up in Trowa's face. He was gorgeous and had the most handsome eyes Quatre had ever seen. In the background he barely heard the orchestra as they began to play. Trowa held Quatre's right hand in his while he gently placed his left hand on the dip in Quatre's back.

.

It had been awhile since Quatre had danced but he had a little sense as of what to do. Quatre moved his left hand to rest it on Trowa's shoulder as the older boy lead him into a waltz. It was captivating the way the prince moved with such elegance, Quatre just hoped he didn't mess up.

.

The two didn't talk much as they continued to dance through the night they just enjoyed each other's company. Truthfully Quatre wasn't sure that even if you did come up with something to say to the Prince he would be able to without the feeling that his stomach was full of feathers. Even when they were doing the slow waltzes with not so many spins and turns it didn't seem to settle his stomach any.

.

Trowa wasn't in much better condition. It was a known fact he really didn't talk much to anyone besides his close friend Heero, but he really thought he should say something to the blonde. Every time he tried though he'd stop himself in fear of saying something stupid and would just swallow around the lump in his throat.

.

He was aware of his father's approving gaze on him, not only did he find someone to dance with but he refused to let anyone else dance with the blonde and kept her to himself. So of course his father would be ecstatic. Trowa was also aware of the other people eyes on him and some were even down right glaring at the blonde in him arms. The Baroness and her oldest daughter Dorothy were giving the worst glares in the crowd not only that Une had her face scrunched up as if trying to remember something.

.

Trowa knew it was getting late but he didn't want to let go of the blonde. It was weird, he didn't even know her name but she stirred feelings in him like no one else ever had before. He never really knew much about love, his mother and father never talked about it and he couldn't really go to Heero about stuff like this but he was sure love was what he was feeling right now. He'd talk to Wufei later about the confusing emotions that one would never believe they would feel with a complete stranger.

.

Quatre himself was a hopeless romantic he dreamed of finding someone and falling in love like his parents did. So he was less confused about his feelings then Trowa was but he was a little too shy to act on them, that and Trowa knew nothing about him and his social status. He wondered vaguely what the Prince would think if he found out he was dancing with just a common servant.

.

After the next dance ended Trowa decided it was time to make his move pulling away from Quatre he grasped his hand and pulled him towards a side door leading out to one of the ballroom's balconies. He observed the blonde as she looked at the flowers and vines on the stone walls and smiled. As he looked back inside he noted a very angry Dorothy being pushed by her mother to approach them. As she made her way over Trowa grabbed the glass door to the balcony and firmly shut it hoping she'd take the hint and stay away from them.

.

Trowa turned back to his blonde and laughed slightly at the confusion on her face. "I didn't want her to follow, she creeps me out." Trowa was surprised at himself for saying a whole sentence to the blonde. "Come sit." He said as he moved to the railing and sat on the edge of it. Quatre laughed a little too as he sat next to Trowa suddenly things didn't seem so tense. He waited for Trowa to continue.

.

"It is weird I just meet you but it seems I don't wish to leave your company. Even without words I feel like I've known you all my life." Trowa started out shakily as he grasped Quatre's hand and held it in his own.

.

"I think I know what you mean, I feel the same." Quatre said softly.

.

"Then I hope you won't object." Trowa said more to himself then Quatre before taking Quatre's chin and one hand and making the blonde look into his face. "You know tonight was not only to celebrate my birthday but to also help me find a wife." Quatre stiffened.

.

_/Dun Dong/_

.

"I want to get to know you, I think I have fallen for you and I want to be your husband if you let me." Trowa continued his thumb brushing Quatre's cheek.

.

_/Dun Dong/_

.

"Please say yes, I promise we can wait a few more years before marrying if you need the time. I will try to make you so happy."

.

_/Dun Dong/_

.

Quatre couldn't think everything was going too fast. "I can't," he said standing up. "Your right you don't know me so you don't realize the mistake it'd be."

.

_/Dun Dong/_

.

Trowa stood up and grabbed Quatre's arm gently. "You said yourself you felt the same so how would this be a mistake?"

.

_/Dun Dong/_

.

"Believe me it would, there is something you don't know about me." Quatre said.

.

_/Dun Dong/_

.

That time Quatre heard the grand clock chime. "How do you know it will bother me?" Trowa asked.

.

_/Dun Dong/_

.

"Oh no the time," Quatre pulled away from Trowa and ran back into the ballroom he glanced at the clock on the wall, "Its midnight!" Colette's warning was still fresh in his mind he had to get home.

.

_/Dun Dong/_

.

"What's the matter?" Trowa said following him out in the hall, he grabbed for Quatre once again but wasn't expecting for the blonde to turn to face him. Trowa's hand slipped and landed on the blondes' chest, her flat chest that is.

.

_/Dun Dong/_

.

"I am sorry." was all the blonde had to say before running for the exit.

.

_/Dun Dong/_

.

'Is she a male! Is that what they meant by something I don't know?' Strangely Trowa realized he could care less if it was a male or female he just knew he had to stop them from leaving.

.

_/Dun Dong/_

.

Quatre was halfway down the steps leading to the outside when he heard Trowa ask him to stop.

.

"At least tell me your name?" Trowa pleaded but all Quatre did was glance back at him for a second. It was then his foot missed a step, he caught himself before falling but his right slipper fell off. He would have gone back to get it but Trowa was too close, he would be caught in the process so he ran straight out the doors.__

.

/Dun Dong/

.

Trowa picked up the slipper and continued after the blonde but by the time Trowa was outside he realized he had lost them. Sighing he looked at the slipper in his hand then around the garden before going back inside.__

.

Quatre didn't know where Duo was but he would be all right if he stayed out all night, Quatre wouldn't be he had to get home and pretend he never left or face Une. Quatre hide by a bush till Trowa went back inside before making to the road. He had no clue where Solo and the wagon was and didn't want to waste time trying to find them he'd just have to run back home. As he ran it finally started to sink in what had happened.__

.

Quatre was asked for his hand in marriage and by the prince none the less. He would have done anything to go back and time and say yes. Trowa was right Quatre wasn't sure if the prince would care about his social status, if he didn't then Quatre wouldn't have to go back to Une he would have been freed.__

.

Not once did Quatre think about him and the prince being both males. The thought never crossed his mind; he was after all a hopeless romantic and didn't think love discriminated. Stuff like gender never was a big deal in his eyes.__

.

It took some time but Quatre finally made it home, he took off the gown and hid it in the pantry in a box under more boxes. Une and her daughters would never lift anything in their life even if they believed Quatre was using it to hide stuff. Moving back over to the fire pit on the kitchen wall Quatre took some of the soot, rubbing it on his arms face and put it in his hair. 'There I look as dirty as I did before they left.' He thought with a smile.__

.

He heard the front door open and he quickly laid on his blanket and pretended to be asleep sure enough he heard the tall tale signs of Lady Une opening the door and seeing if he was there. Quatre began to get a little uncomfortable when she stood staring at him through the door longer then normally but shrugged it off as he heard her shut the door and leave.__

.

Meanwhile back at the castle the party to Trowa was pretty much over when the blonde left. He told his father he was going to his room and was allowed to with a quick promise to talk about it in the morning. It seemed the King was overly excited his son found someone and was happily getting drunk. Trowa wasn't as happy, he didn't know who the person he found was and that was a serious problem.__

.

Trowa gave up trying to find Heero a while ago. He had no clue where he had disappeared too. He tried to talk to Wufei but that kid had a complete different view of things. It might have been because in his country love and honoring the family conflicted quite a bit. So he chose his next best thing.__

.

"Sounds to me like you're in love and big time your highness." Hilde answered sitting in a chair in Trowa's room while he lay sprawled out on his bed.

"Really? Then what should I do." Woman and their knowledge in love, it made Trowa wonder why he even considered talking to Heero and Wufei in the first place.

.

"Simple, you find them again and don't let them get away next time."

.

"Easier said than done I mean I have no name and not even a clue if I am looking for a male or female and do you know how many people came here from different countries. It'd be a miracle if I can find someone that looks like them, yet alone tell if it's the same person."

.

"Ah way ahead of you it seems you have forgotten about something. You have this." Hilde said as she tossed the slipper to him.

.

"A shoe?" Trowa raised his eyebrow at the girl. "How does that help me, lots of people own shoes."

.

"Not _these_ shoes though look at the label it was custom made and that means they are one of a kind. Your angel will have the matching shoe and no one else will." Hilde said.

.

"I have no clue where to start looking for the matching slipper."

.

"Then I suggest start checking every house here in Lynette and work your way out. Cover the entire world if you have too but I'm telling you if you let this person get away you will never forget it."

.

Trowa eyed the shoe once more then smiled. "Your right I will find my angel even if I have to travel all the kingdoms and knock on every door. Thank you Hilde." Trowa said as she bowed and left him alone. Trowa looked at the slipper again. "There is hope yet."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Next Chapter I am not sure when I'll get it out my birthday is coming up and I'll be twenty. Whaa I'm so old now! (Now here I am 25 and revising this story wow)


	7. Chapter 5: The Slipper and Its Quest

Title: The Little Cinder Boy

Author: Angst Faerie

Rating: T

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing our Cinderella written by the Grimm brothers.

Notes: The much awaited slipper scene. From here on out it's the final stretch.

Duet – Don't worry I'm writing more now I'll even glue my butt to the chair if I need too

Jaded Soul – If you like stories with a twist then I think you'll be happy with what I came up for the end.

Sayo-chan – Yeah 20 does feel old but at my new job everyone is like 23 to 25 but most still look younger than me T.T

YukiNoHana1 – I am so glad you liked it and I hope you like this next chapter as well.

The Yaoi Mistress – I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I am going to stick with it till the end.

Nolwe the Lady Dragon – Like I said before I am SO sorry for not updating any sooner.

Sadistic pistol – Thanks for the wishes I did have a good birthday…though that was months ago.

Da-Ku Hisaki – LOL now the only thing I hate is me for my such late updates.

shady gurl – No it's all right I know they are slow but hopefully I'll be able to pick up the pace again.

Ch3rryphr34k – It's close to the original and the ending will be completely made up its one of the reasons I'm glad I stuck to no magic or else the ending would come too easily. The next story I have planned will be entirely supernatural so it will be quite different to write.

Angelmidori – And I'm so sorry for making you wait but here it is, and if you like seeing me bitch about being 20 wait till I hit 30 and beyond.

catch-katch – I hope this is soon enough.

Chapter 5: The Slipper and Its Quest

"Is this true son? Are your sure you're willing to go to such lengths to find this blonde of yours?" King Triton asked his son Trowa during breakfast.

.

Triton had originally planned to interrogate his son about the mysterious blonde he was with, but was surprised to learn the blonde had gotten away from his son without leaving any clues as to who they were besides a simple slipper. What surprised the King even more was his son's desperate plea to search the entire Kingdom for this person. It was a great step on his part if they found the blonde he would no longer have to whine and beg Trowa to hurry up and chose a bride.

.

"I'm sure father. I can't really explain it but I know it's the one. I need them back and fast." Trowa got up and started to pace.

.

"All right Trowa I'll help. Rashid," Triton said with a clap of his hands and the Captain of the guards made his way over to him. He knelt before the king and said "Sire?"

.

"You are to get some men ready and form a search party with Prince Trowa. I know it might take a few days but search every house in my Kingdom until you find the one that this slipper fits. Is this what you wanted son?" Triton turned to study his son's face.

.

"It is exactly what I wanted father." Trowa was amazed at how his dad just agreed with his plan, no arguments involved.

.

"Very well go get ready you both are dismissed." he watched in pride as his son strode out of the room with every nerve filled with eagerness. "Watch him for me Rashid I trust you will do well." Triton said to the man's back as he watched him also leave the room. With a slight laugh he went back to his breakfast.

.

Quatre had been living in a dream ever since the ball two days ago. He was in an extremely good mood and nothing Dorothy and Relena did could bring him down. He hummed to himself as he feed the hens. What the greatest thing was after that night Quatre's empty dreams were now filled with Prince Trowa. He could escape to Trowa's strong arms whenever things got a little hard or boring around the estate with a mere daydream.

.

He ignored the twang of pain he felt as his chest tightened at the thought. He missed the prince so much he had him in his dreams and sadly Quatre knew that's all he would ever have. He looked over at the servant's quarters and noticed Duo heading out the door and down the path to the main road.

.

Duo told him the day after the party about his run in with the knight that saved him. Sir Yuy, his real name Heero Yuy. It seemed Duo had followed Heero to his private quarters, of course Heero didn't know that at the time, and the two talked. Duo told Heero how much he appreciated being saved by Heero and how he couldn't get the other guy out of his head. Heero pushed it away but Duo told him who he was, Heero wasn't surprised he was a boy since he had seen him before in normal clothing, and where he came from.

.

Duo spent the night with Heero and it seemed the two must have gotten a little intimate. Duo snuck out to meet Heero at least once every day since that night. Quatre was a little jealous but Heero wasn't royalty so Duo did no wrong falling for him. Shaking his head a bit he went back to feeding the chickens and started to hum to himself.

.

Une watched Quatre from an upstairs window a scrawl on her face. He had been too happy this week for her tastes. Something happened and Une swore she would find out. Turning away she carried the book she was trying to read back on its self. She took off her glasses and sighed. "Aaaiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!" Une cringed at the scream that came from downstairs. "What is it now?" She said tiredly before heading downstairs to check it out.

.

Dorothy stood in the entryway pale white holding a letter in her hands and Relena jumped up and down right next to her. "What is going on?" Une spoke looking back towards the kitchen as she heard Quatre enter. Dorothy finally looked up and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Une let out an angry breath before marching over and snatching the letter away. Her eyes scanned it before she too let out a gasp.

.

Quatre just happened to walk in to see what was going on, he heard the commotion from the kitchen and grew worried. "Baroness Une is there a problem?" he asked attentively. "Be quiet." Une spat back at him before reading the letter out loud.

.

"The Baroness Une and keeper of the Winner fortune,

.

In the name of Lynnet, we hereby declare that his young majesty, the humble Prince Trowa, will indulge in your presence. You are to expect us today at three of the hour we have some urgent business to discuss." Une folded the paper and looked up. She had heard rumors the Prince was visiting people from some of the villagers but kept quiet till she knew for sure. It seemed it was right.

.

"Dorothy it seems you have another chance you and Relena need to get ready." Une turned to Quatre next, "As for you get some treats made and tea I want the Prince to be as comfortable as possible. Hurry it up everyone we don't have time to waste."

.

Quatre was stunned he would get to see the Prince again. In a trance like state he nodded. "Tea and treats yes." He turned still in the dream like state and went back into the kitchen. Happily he started to hum to himself again as he prepared the biscuits. Une walked to the doorway and a glare formed on her face as she watched Quatre.

.

Time passed quickly Dorothy and Relena sat in the parlor nervous in anticipation. Quatre put the silver tray with the teapot and biscuits down on the table and went back for the cups and saucers. When he got back to the parlor Lady Une was there complaining to Dorothy and Relena about everything they were doing wrong before she took a quick glance at the tray.

.

"Honey, where is the honey." She yelled looking at Quatre. "You worthless boy everyone knows the Prince takes honey with his tea. Well don't dawdle go get it now." She shoved him from the room.

.

Quatre hurried into the kitchen and into the pantry. He looked on the self the honey was usually on and noticed it was missing, confused he began to frantically search all the other selves. When he got on the ground to check the bottom on he noticed it behind a few other things. He kind of wondered how it got there but didn't have much time to ponder it. As he reached for it a door slamming shut startled Quatre and he hit his head on the self above. Quickly he grabbed the honey jar and got up just as the pantry door was closed and he heard the lock on the outside slide into place. Quatre moved to try the door when Une's voice spoke.

.

"Sorry Quatre dear, but I don't want you to embarrass the family. You won't be needed anyway, it's not like you of all people are worthy of meeting the Prince. I'll let you out once they are gone for you to start cooking dinner. Please remain quiet, remember you don't exist unless I say so." Quatre listened to Une as she left the room.

.

He leaned against the door and slide down to sit on the floor. Quatre stared at the jar of honey in his hands for a bit before the tears came. He couldn't believe he was so stupid to actually believe his step mother would allow him to join them at all, even if it was just serving the tea. Deep down he knew he had to see the Prince even if it was just once but he was stuck and Duo wasn't here to save him.

.

Trowa sat in the carriage more irritated then excited. His uncle Dekim sat next to him, he didn't want to be here nor did Trowa want him to come. His father appointed Rashid to be his guard and Dekim his guardian. Since Heero was too busy now a days which he wouldn't even tell Trowa what it was he was so busy with. This seemed like a great idea at the time but now Trowa was growing tired of it quickly. He still wanted to find the blonde from the ball but wished his search company consisted of other people.

.

The carriage turned and headed up the lane to the Winner manor and stopped at the main doors. Waiting in front of the door was the Lady Une herself and a few of her manors servants an older woman and a younger girl. "Here I go." Trowa said on a puff of breath. Getting out he and his Uncle approached them.

.

"Good afternoon your Highness." Une said with a bow. "Please come inside we have tea ready in the parlor room." With a nod from Trowa they all moved inside. In the parlor waited Dorothy and a disappointed Relena when she noticed a certain somebody wasn't with Trowa.

.

"Welcome your highness, won't you please sit next to me." Dorothy said with a smile as she pushed Relena to the floor making a spot for Trowa next to her on the love seat. "Um.." Trowa started to speak before his uncle laughed and pushed him down onto the sofa with Dorothy.

.

"Don't be so shy Trowa I know they are blondes and all which you have a thing for but we do have important business to discuss." Trowa glared at his uncle.

.

"They aren't the ones I meet them before..." Once again he was cut off. "Now Trowa it was a masquerade I am pretty sure you couldn't put name and faces together as well as you think you could. Also your father said to find the lad or lady the shoe fits and bring them back so now be fair and let's get on with this."

.

Dekim grabbed a gold encrusted box from Rashid just as Colette came in and began to prepare everyone's tea. "Now I want you all to look at this and let me know if it looks familiar." Dekim said as he opened the box and inside laid the slipper. Colette noticing it tried not to spill the tea in shock as Une furrowed her brow in concentration it looked very familiar to her but she was not sure why.

.

"You see," Dekim continued. "His highness is looking for the young lady that lost this slipper the night of the ball the one he forgot to get their name from." Trowa groaned why didn't he just scream it out to the world now it was obvious the girls would try and claim it and sure enough.

.

"Oh thank goodness you found it." said Dorothy jumping up and grabbing the slipper. "They were a gift from my daddy the Baron Khushrenada I was so upset they were gone." Smiling she sat back down and hugged Trowa.

.

"Not so fast can you prove it was yours like showing us the other slipper." Rashid finally put in and saved Trowa. Dorothy bit her lip before saying sadly. "No the other one was accidentally thrown away after the servants noticed one of the shoes was missing."

.

"Then try it on and let's see how it fits. It should fit just right or else you wouldn't of been able to dance at the ball am I right? And the girl we are looking for danced quite a bit with Trowa." Dorothy quickly took of her shoe and tried to put the slipper on. It didn't fit the foot was far too long for the slipper to slide on. "Oh dear me I must of grown." she grunted out as she continued to try and put it on. Une quickly grabbed the shoe from her and with a slight laugh handed it to Relena.

.

"Oh their father gave them both a pair of these slippers it's obvious Dorothy was a little mistaken by it but it must be my other daughter Relena's. Try it on honey show them it's yours." Relena then tried the slipper but again it didn't fit. Her foot was far too fat for the slipper to go on. With another short laugh Une grabbed Relena's foot and tried to pound it on. "I told you not to put so much salt on your eggs this morning didn't I? Don't worry it will fit her again in no time." Relena struggled to get away from her crazy mother while she whimpered in pain.

.

Seeing enough of this Rashid went to grab the shoe but ended up having to wrestle it from Lady Une. Trowa was relieved it fit none of the girls so he wouldn't end up marring one of them. "Now Baroness Une is your two daughters the only ones in the house to try the shoe on?" Trowa asked.

.

"Yes just these two." Une replied without any hesitation.

Trowa looked at the records he had and frowned. "What about Lord Winner's son? Whatever happened to him?" Une let out a small cry.

.

"Poor boy. After his father died he couldn't cope with it. I woke one morning to find him gone I gave him time to come back but he never did, so as I was going to look for him I found him outside the stables, his neck broken. It seems he tried to run away but his horse must have spooked and he fell off it. He didn't have a very long life and it was such a tragedy it's hard to speak of in this house." Une covered her eyes with a handkerchief and pretended to cry. Colette now standing by the door frowned in disapproval.

.

"I'm very sorry to hear that my Lady I didn't mean to drag up bad memories. We will take our leave now, please try and cheer up." Trowa said with an apologetic smile as he stood up.

.

"I will be fine in a little bit I just need to calm down some. Dorothy will you see them to the door, Colette come here I need you." Dorothy grabbed Trowa's hand and began to lead him out while Colette shut the door and turned to Une who now sat as if nothing happened. "My lady if I may say so claiming him missing is one thing but claiming the boy dead was totally uncalled for."

.

Une laughed. "Now Colette I know you raised Quatre and grown a little fond of him, why I don't really know, but trust me. I rather not claim the child of a whore my own, even if it's not by blood. Trust me, I'm doing the kingdom a favor by killing off the name of an unworthy child with noble blood." Une stood up and stared at the old lady. "Also I have come to believe you are hiding something from me which is not very wise. So my advice to you is come see me any time when you're ready to tell." with one last glare Une too left the room.

.

Duo noticed the royal carriage pulling away from the main gates as Heero and he rode up to the side of the servant's quarters. Tapping Heero's shoulder his boyfriend turned around to face him. "What do you think that's all about?" Duo asked nervously.

.

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you the Prince Trowa has been searching the lands for your little blonde friend." Heero replied back as he dismounted and helped Duo down too.

.

"Heero, if he was searching why didn't you just tell his highness where Quatre was at?" Duo gave Heero a quizzical look. "Hn I never even thought about it. Besides figuring out the truth by himself would do Trowa some good."

.

Duo looked back at the main house excitedly. "Do you think that means Trowa just came and found Quatre and they both are going back to the castle to marry and live happily ever after? I can't wait, I got to find out." Duo took off for the main house as Heero just shrugged and mounted his horse again. Heero rode off to the castle determined to find out for himself what had happened.

.

Duo ran through the side doors and began to look for Quatre. It didn't take long for him to notice he was nowhere in sight working on his evening chores. Duo's mind raced with the ideas of Quatre being with his Prince. "Colette!" he yelled out as he entered the entrance way and noticed her cleaning up. "So was it romantic when Quatre was swept off his feet by the Prince." Duo said while batting his eyelashes.

.

"Duo what on earth are you talking about now." The older lady turned around shaking her head. "Is your imagination playing tricks on your mind again?"

.

"No its not I saw the royal carriage leaving didn't Prince Trowa recognize Quatre and save him from this place." Colette sighed. "Now Duo you know better than to believe in silly fairy tales. Quatre wasn't even allowed to be seen, Trowa didn't notice him and he is still here."

.

Looking a little disappointed Duo asked, "If he is still here then where is he? I was looking all over but couldn't find him." Colette took in a sharp breath. "She didn't let him out? Quick Duo go and unlock the pantry." She gave him a slight push in the direction.

.

A little confused and worried Duo ran towards the kitchen and pulled the deadbolt on the pantry door out of its position. He swung the door opened and noticed Quatre asleep on the floor. Duo walked in and kneeled next to him. "Quatre." He shook him a bit as the boy stirred. "Hey buddy time to get up. It's almost time for supper."

.

Quatre sat up and stretched. "I've been asleep for that long." He stated as he watched the jar of honey roll off his lap and onto the floor. "I forgot I was holding that." Quatre picked it up and put it back on its proper shelf. He stood there for a bit in silence. "Duo I just missed my chance again and deep down I feel like it was my last one too." He fought to hold back the tears and knew Duo would understand what he meant. There was no way he couldn't have heard about their visitor Quatre was sure the whole household would be talking about it for days.

.

"You really like him don't you?" Duo asked as he watched Quatre nod. "Do not worry everything will work out, it always does." Duo laughed. "Don't give me that look I'm just saying it will get better for you one day, and your wicked family will pay for their crimes. I love you silly and I will make sure to see that it does."

.

Quatre gave a half smile. "Duo don't waste your time on me it will be years before anything like that will happen. By then you and Heero are bound to marry and move on. I don't want to be the reason it all goes wrong." Duo pulled him into a hug.

.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you think things over to much?" He teased as he held Quatre and allowed him to cry out his frustration in his comfort.


	8. Chapter 6: Truths and Consequences

Title: The Little Cinder Boy  
Author: Angst Faerie  
Rating: T  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing our Cinderella written by the Grimm brothers.  
Notes: This part might make Trowa a bit of a bastard and Lady Une something much worse. This chapter is filled with the drama and angst that has been building up.

Chapter 6: Truths and Consequences

Heero had finally reached the castle and set off to look for Trowa. He was finally going to tell him the truth about Quatre. Heero was a little worried about how Trowa might take the news but he wasn't scared Trowa would try and take it out on him, there was no way he would nail a hit on Heero, but Duo's friend that was another story.

.

He finally spotted Trowa on a balcony overlooking the garden and as he approached Trowa spoke. "This is taking longer than I expected and with uncle Dekim at my side constantly I'm not sure how much longer I can last." He looked back at Heero. "Were you looking for me?"

.

Heero nodded before blurting out. "Have you been checking everyone?"

.

"Of course I'm checking the noble's sons as well as daughters if that's what you meant."

.

Heero frowned. "His name is Quatre and you went right past him without realizing it. I was going to let you find out on your own but you're a little slow on the uptake. Tomorrow I'll take you to him." Heero turned about to leave when he felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly.

.

"You watched me run around in circles and the whole time you know where he was." Trowa ground out through gritted teeth. "Yes of course." Was all Heero said shaking of Trowa's hand and continuing on his way.

.

Trowa could of hit his head against the railing a million times, the friends he made. Instead Trowa brightened up. He would finally be meeting his blonde angel. A little nervous Trowa bolted for his room he had to plan in advance what to wear and so forth, he had the reputation of being Prince Charming to keep up.

.

It was early morning at the Winner Manor when Quatre was rudely awoken by the Kitchen door slamming open. Quatre was about to roll over to see who it was but before he could his arm was grabbed and he was yanked up painfully wrenching his arm. His eyes widened as he came face to face with a very mad Dorothy.

.

"Wake up you overslept, you worthless piece of garbage, now mother's breakfast will be late." She dragged him towards the middle of the room to keep her dress from getting in the soot. Quatre could see out the window and was confused he had plenty of time to get breakfast done. "I'll get to work on it right away." He tried to move but Dorothy kept her grip on him. "I was talking to Edger earlier you know that one servant that works in the orchid." Dorothy started to tell Quatre.

.

"He told me the funniest story, you see he swears you didn't stay home the night of the ball but," she laughed, "But actually went into the village with Maxwell and his friends. Can you believe he actually thought you'd disobey mother to go off for some silly little party." Her grip got tighter and Quatre could feel the nails break his skin. "L-let go." He said in a small voice.

.

Dorothy didn't let go but instead she continued on with her attack. "Why would you ever want to go to the village and celebrate with all the poor pathetic fools that live there? Maybe you were out looking for a poor un-expecting drunk rich man to trick into bed with you. Just like how your mother snagged your father right?" she let out a cruel hyena of a laugh as Quatre's mind went blank. With a growl he pushed Dorothy off of him. "I SAID LET GO!" he watched as she fell backwards busting her arm on the corner of the kitchen table.

.

Time seemed to slow as the realization of what he did hit him. _Oh no! _His mind screamed as he watched Dorothy cradle her arm and cry out. "MOTHER! HELP ME, MOTHER." It didn't take long before Une busted into the room and was at Dorothy's side in minutes. "What happened darling?" she asked her eyes giving Quatre a dangerous glare.

.

"He done it again mother." Dorothy said hysterically. "I told you before Quatre was mad didn't I he has tried to kill me again. All I did was wake him to start breakfast and ask him about the rumor of him going to the village while we were gone the day of the ball." Une told her to quiet and calm down. She then called two servants in and told one of them to help Dorothy to her room and the other to ride into town as quick as he could to find the family doctor.

.

When they left taking Dorothy with them Quatre became quite aware that he was alone with Une. She marched forward and grabbed Quatre by his hair and pulled him towards the door. Quatre stumbled to keep up with her. "You want to act like a rabid animal then you can stay a few nights in the stables with the other animals. You will not have any food for two days and if you are thirsty you can share the water with the horses."

.

Once in the stable Une threw Quatre against the back wall as she reached for the whip on the wall. "Hands against the wall back to me." She said flatly as Quatre did as told. He bite his tongue he knew begging and crying would only make her even angrier. The first hit was always the worse to him he knew it was coming soon but when it did the pain would always catch him off guard. Quatre heard the crack as he felt his skin split and burn. He stayed as still and quiet as he could, hit after hit till it finally stopped.

.

His back screamed like it was on fire and he could feel the back of his shirt damp with blood. He was vaguely aware that Une put the whip up and left. On shaky legs he moved to carefully lie on his stomach on the stable floor. He learned the hard way not to sit up last time he did that his back began to hurt hours later from not being able to lean against the wall and the wounds that began to scab reopened as he tried to lie down. No it was easier to lie now then regret it later. He cried a bit before falling into a fitful sleep.

.

An hour later Quatre woke with a start. Someone was next to him cutting his shirt off. "Duo?" he asked softly turning his head to see who it was. He was surprised to notice the person helping him was none other than Relena. She was actually sitting in the dirt and hay in her expensive dress, on the ground next to her was a basket full of bandages and ointments, she had a solemn look on her face as she took in the wounds on his back.

.

They stayed in silence as she cleaned and dressed each wound. It was a comfortable silence after the filling of guilt left. Quatre wasn't sure if Relena was only acting on pity because of how out of hand this was getting. If she was Quatre didn't mind pity, it was better than resentment any day. When she finished she sat a clean shirt next to him and left without a word. With his wounds wrapped he could move a lot better, sitting up he pulled on the clean shirt. The ointment had helped numb the pain but Quatre felt drained and he began to realize just how thirsty he was.

.

He moved over to the barrel filled with the horses' water and grimaced at how dirty it was. It hadn't been changed yesterday and there was no way Quatre was going to drink that. A little nervous but the thirst getting the better of him Quatre grabbed a bucket and snuck around the back of the stable. He was going to head to a bridge that ran over a clean stream and get some water there.

.

Une had spent some time thinking about what happened earlier. Dorothy was fine, she would only have a nasty bruise but that wasn't her main concern. It was what Dorothy said. Quatre wasn't home the night of the ball and it left a sick feeling in her belly. Too many unanswered questions were floating around in her head for quite a while and she felt that somehow Quatre was the answer to them all.

.

She stood and left her room. Heading down the stairs she noticed Colette humming to herself as she did her chores around the house. She smiled at Lady Une and wished her a good morning. Une just nodded her head and continued out the door. Whenever Quatre was involved in something Colette knew and tended to try and protect him. Well not this time Une was going to find out if her suspicions were true.

.

Once she was at the servants living quarters she went up to the second floor. Colette's door was right at the top of them and she had the biggest room. Pulling out a ring of keys she unlocked the door and went in. Once inside Une began to ransack the room she emptied every drawer pulled the mattress off the bed looking for anything her eyes rested on a locked trunk in the corner of the room. With a frown she grabbed for a dresser drawer and smashed it to pieces on the ground.

.

She grabbed a large piece that had splintered off and carried it over the trunk. With all her might she brought it down on the cheap lock and it broke with ease. Opening the trunk she pulled some blankets out before finding things she hadn't seen in years, the late Lady Winner's personal belongings. Stuff she had thrown out years ago it seemed Colette had saved. Une found the Winners wedding portrait and frowned. "That dress!" quickly she began to empty the trunk and found a box at the bottom. Opening it she found the dress in the portrait and the same dress the blonde Prince Trowa was searching for was wearing.

.

Her hands shook with rage. "How dare they!" She yelled as the dress was ripped in two. "No Lady Une stop it." Une turned to the door where the voice had come from. She saw Colette standing there eyes wide as she stared at the ruined dress.

.

"You did this." Une hissed launching herself at Colette. "You let that demon seduce the Prince and take my only opportunity away. He was meant for Dorothy me and Duke Dekim had been spending months planning this, you ruined it all." With one shove Colette was falling down the stairs. She lay at the bottom unmoving. "There is still time I won't let you ruin this." Within minutes she had a messenger ride to the castle with an urgent letter to the Duke in his hands.

.

Quatre had finally reached the bridge and looked down at the clear stream. It was beautiful he got down and reached the bucket into the water. It was cold but felt good. Once the bucket was full he pulled it out and dragged it up onto the bridge again. He spilt quite a bit of it but he still had plenty. Cupping his hands he stuck them into the bucket and brought some water out to his face which he happily drank.

He could hear horses approaching the bridge and looked in that direction to see the travelers. In the distance he could see that there was only two and were dressed fairly nice, both seemed to be men and as they got closer they looked familiar. It was then he noticed it was Prince Trowa and Sir Yuy. He jumped up knocking the bucket over. It was too late to run it would seem to suspicious now.

.

Heero had noticed who was on the bridge and smiled it made his job loads easier. He rode ahead of Trowa and stalled his steed right next to Quatre. Trowa rode up next to them with a confused look on his face. "Trowa meet Quatre now if you don't mind I finished my job and wish to go visit Duo." With that he turned and rode off.

.

Trowa turned white before stumbling off his horse and looking the blonde over. It was easy to tell it was the angel from the ball but to be sure he pulled the slipper out. "Can you try this on for me?" he asked setting it on the ground. Nervously Quatre slipped the shoe on and it fit perfectly. "If you'd like I can get its mate if you wish to have it." Quatre said looking down.

.

"You mistake my intentions it's not the shoe I wanted but its owner. I guess I found it though after all this time." Trowa pulled Quatre into a hug. Quatre cried out in pain and tried to pull away. Startled Trowa lifted Quatre's shirt up and noticed the bandages. "What happened to you?" he asked.

.

"I was whipped." Trowa looked up. "Whipped! Are you a servant?" With a disgusted look he pushed off Quatre. Quatre himself was becoming a little confused with Trowa's reaction. "What does it matter if I am?"

.

"Everything," yelled Trowa. "I am the Prince of Lynnet I have rules and expectations to live up too. If I asked to marry something like you it would never happen the notation of it would disgrace my family." He paced back and forth before stopping to face him. "You should have never disillusioned me I failed to find someone on my own, now I have to go back and lie to my father about you and be forced into a marriage I don't want with some girl my father picked for me." The words stung Quatre and he lifted his right hand and slapped the Prince right across his face.

.

"I never tried to trick you I was only there for Duo to find your Heero. I didn't ask you to like me. Servant, if that's what you call me, it's more like slave. You have no clue of who I am yet you insult me. I am Lord Winner's son. I've been told this is the life I deserve to live by my stepmother ever since she came into the picture. I deserve it because my mother was a servant too." Quatre continued despite the wetness he felt on his cheeks.

.

"Well my mother was not a whore she was a strong brave woman. She didn't trick a rich man to bed for his money. She loved him with all her heart and fought to keep that love even if it defied what all others thought was right. I was wrong about you Trowa I thought you were above all this but I guess I was wrong. I'm not ashamed of my birthrights but I don't need you to insult them." Turning on his heel he took off at a full run. He had to get away from Trowa before the tears became worse and uncontrollable.

.

At the end of the bridge he noticed Heero with a death glare plastered on his face staring off in Trowa's direction. "I'll teach him a lesson for you." Was all he said to Quatre before riding off the other direction as Quatre kept for home.

.

Quatre made it to his mother's grave where he stayed most of the night before finally going back to the manor. When he got close to the stables and was about to head in when he heard Duo call him. _What now! _Was all he could think before he noticed Duo's own tearstained face.

.

"Thank God I found you. Colette had an accident earlier." Duo stopped to take a shaky breath.

.

"No don't tell me this, not now." Quatre whispered feeling his knees go weak. Duo shook his head. "I have to Quatre, she's dead. Colette must have slipped and fallen down the stairs. I told Une she needed a downstairs room she was too old to keep going up and down those damn stairs." At this time Quatre blocked Duo out. Colette couldn't be gone she was with him since he was born. Quatre's Godmother was always there to protect him. With her gone Une would kill him and at this point in time he wasn't sure if he would mind much. First his mother, then father, Trowa the one man he loved, and now Colette. He just kept losing the things that meant everything to him. Everything went dark as he fainted, he could hear Duo calling him.

.

As his consciousness began to come back Quatre tried to will himself back to sleep again. He didn't want to wake up and remember it all over again. It left a pit where his heart used to be but sleep wouldn't come again. His stomach churned as he rolled over and vomited. His vision was blurred but began to focus. He was staring down at a now ruined expensive rug. He also was lying on an expensive couch, why was he inside the manor. "He's awake." He heard Une's voice and began to sit up. They were in the study and it was pretty dark, there were only two candles lighting in the room. One on the table next to the chair Une occupied and another on the table between them. He was confused as why she was talking like someone other than them was in the room. He didn't see anyone else.

.

Une's face hardened as he sat up the candle caste an eerie glow on her face and gave her a frightening look. She played with something sitting on her lap before tossing it on the table Quatre recognized it as his mother's slipper. The one Colette was hiding.

.

"You've set us way back Quatre but it seems we have use of you so we won't have to kill you…well not yet that is. It was so nice of Colette to show me your secret but she had an accident so soon after I never really got to thank her." Une gave a cold laugh.

.

Angry like he had never felt before raised up in Quatre as he tried to stand up but a man's hand came from behind the couch and held him down. Looking up he understood why Une kept saying 'we' Duke Dekim was there and kept him still. "Now don't be scared little bird Une is just teasing you."

.

"Whats going on?" Quatre asked frightened. "For months I planned the demise of the King and my rise in his place." Dekim spoke. "Trowa caused me a problem though, he was next in line preventing me from taking the throne. After the Baron Khushrenada's death I meet Une and her daughters and our plan was formed based on both of our wants. Trowa was to take one of Une's daughters as a wife and after their first son was born Trowa would be dealt with and I'd become King. I'd help Trowa's child to be raised suitable as my replacement when I died. He'd become my son and I would get what I want, the Kingdom of Lynnet to do with as I wish. Une would get what she'd want by marrying her daughter into one of the most powerful positions assuring her family extreme wealth. We didn't plan for Trowa to fall for another though so you will come to my lands in Durham where Trowa will die by my blade when he comes to save you." He looked at Une.

.

"The King is already being dealt with after the ball I've been poisoning him and he is taking ill I can tell but he is hiding it. I have help in the castle and they are going to up the poison. In a few days he will be dead as well." Dekim then looked back at Quatre. "Don't worry little bird you'll be safe I always have room in my harem for someone as pretty as you." Quatre began to fight for all its worth to get free and it almost worked as he got away from Dekim's hands and made for the door. He had to get help he had to warn Trowa. A sharp sudden pain on the back of his head stopped his flight as darkness surrounded him and could hear Dekim's and Une's laughs fade in the distance.

o.o.o.o.o

Sorry about ending it like this the next chapter might be that last if I can get the ending all in it. If not 2 more.

Angst Faerie


	9. Chapter 7, Part 1: The Fight for Freedom

Title: The Little Cinder Boy  
Author: Angst Faerie  
Rating: T  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing our Cinderella written by the Grimm brothers.  
Notes: After new revolutions it's a rush to save Trowa's family and Quatre. There is a lot of jumping around since it switches POV quite a bit in the beginning just to see what's happening at both locations.

Another little fact:  
I know that being gay wasn't accepted well in Europe just like it wasn't in many other countries. I could say they were in Rome where it was common for older men to have younger boys as lovers and it was viewed as okay but had to stop after marriage. I wanted to keep the focuses on the social standings more than gender since my next story will be all about that.

Chapter 7, Part 1: The Fight for Freedom

Back at the Barton's Castle, Trowa paced back in forth in his room, he seemed to be doing this more often after meeting Quatre. His anger had not yet subsided and he felt so stupid, what was worse than that was the sense of extreme guilt he kept feeling. The look on Quatre's face haunted him and he felt awful for the stuff he said, but it was true. There was no way his father would accept Quatre, but he did say he was the son of Lord Winner so in a way he was of noble class. The conflicting thoughts like those were causing Trowa's stress, and headache, to worsen.

.

Suddenly the door slammed open and before Trowa had time to notice who it was, he was flat on his back and the taste of blood filled his mouth. "What the hell!" He looked up into Heero's cold eyes.

.

"Get your ass up so I can beat you properly." Heero stated rolling up his sleeves. He showed no concern that this could be considered mutiny. Trowa was shocked after being hit not once but twice today, and in the face of all places. "Heero you better…" before he could finish his threat though, Hilde had run into the room.

.

"Stop it you two, just stop it." She was crying. "You two are best friends, grow up Trowa." Hilde then broke down. "Your father…he's sick, very sick, you're wanted." Trowa's world stopped and without thought he ran out of the room.

.

Heero stared on; a little upset he didn't get to talk to Trowa about Quatre. Maybe if Heero hadn't been so keen on kicking Trowa's ass to straighten him out he might have solved this a bit better, at the moment though the King's health was more important. Heero could wait until later to have his talk with Trowa. Ignoring Hilde, Heero steeped out of the room to get some of his own work done.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Quatre's mind swam in confusion as dreams mixed with the past mingled with the future. He saw his father leaving and his collapse that one faithful day, Une taking everything he once knew away, the first day he meet Duo, the Ball, and the way Trowa threw it all away. His mind then focused on the Duke and Une's conversation. They were going to kill the King and Trowa.

.

Quatre jumped to consciousness. He had to do something he wasn't going to let Trowa suffer; he still cared for him too much for that to happen. Looking around he took in his surroundings for the first time. Quatre knew he was definitely not at the Winner mansion. In fact he appeared to be in a room of a house that had to be worth ten times more, he began to vaguely wonder just how long he had been out. Getting out of the huge bed he had been laying in he made his way to the window. His vision took some time to settle but by the time he reached the large window he yanked the curtains back he could see perfectly clear.

.

"Oh no, this isn't good." He looked down stories to the ground. He appeared to be in a castle tower but it wasn't the Barton Castle because it didn't look down on the vibrant village of Lynnet. Instead it looked upon one so trashed and small you could tell from just one glance it was a town full of suffering and extreme poverty. If this wasn't Lynnet it had to be a neighboring village, and remembering Dekim, Quatre assumed it was Durham the Duke's own Kingdom. He had once heard about how Durham had suffered in anguish for years at the hands of Dekim but he didn't think anyone could be that cruel.

.

"Well I see you are finally up." A female voice said directly behind him and Quatre jumped. He didn't hear anyone enter the room and when he turned around he was face to face with a girl in servants clothes. She was thin and taller than him. Her auburn hair was cut short and curled under and she had very familiar green eyes.

.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you. I'm the head servant in the Durham Palace, Cathy Bloom. I was asked to come up here and clean you up. The Duke doesn't believe his possessions should look like they lived in a garbage bin their whole life." As she spoke Quatre noticed how dull her eyes became, it was like the life was sucked from her. He contained a shiver at her words. "If you'll follow me I have a bath drawn and new clothes to replace those rags." She turned to leave and Quatre followed. Until he fully knew what was going on it was safer to just play along.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Trowa sat next to his father's bed he had stayed by his dad's side all during the night but it seemed the King was in some sort of unconscious state, he seemed to fall asleep the other day and wouldn't wake. Trowa was at a lost and didn't know what to do. He learned from the Doctor his father was suffering from something but they didn't know what. If the doctors didn't figure it out soon though the King might die. Maybe this was part of his punishment for the way he had been acting these past weeks.

.

He had to find Heero and apologize, he had done something to piss him off the other day and Hilde was right the two were best friends. Trowa needed Heero and couldn't imagine if the other boy ever left him. Trowa wanted to talk about something other than the possibility his father might die, so getting up he decided now was the time to find Heero. He was stopped short though when a hand gently grabbed his.

.

"My son." said the weak voice of Triton Barton.

.

"Father what is it?" Trowa was slightly relieved his father was conscience finally.

.

"I heard from Heero you were going to meet your love soon. How did it go?" Trowa sat back down and tried to think of a response. He couldn't let his father know the truth it might upset him. "No," Trowa started. "I didn't meet him it was a mistake of identity."

.

Triton sighed. "There is something I need to tell you, something I kept quiet about for years'." Triton went into a fit of coughs but brushed away Trowa's helping hands. "Dad you need to rest." Trowa pleaded.

.

"No Trowa I need to say this. Before you were born and before I was married to your mother I feel in love. Galina was her name and she was a servant that worked here. As you are aware our difference in stature forced us to keep it quiet. When it was time for me to get married and my father had already picked my future bride out for me I had to end it. She refused to stay and watch me ruin what could have been and gave me the option to run away with her, but I refused, I had my responsibilities as the heir to the throne. So she left the night before mine and Larisa's wedding and she took our daughter with her." Trowa's mouth dropped.

.

"Yes Trowa, you have an older sister. I don't know her name she was only a few months old when her mother left and she never told me. I think I used that to excuse my actions assuming the child might not be mine that's why she never told me, but after you were born I realized I was only fooling myself. What I'm trying to say is go and find your love and don't let him go. I made the mistake of doing it and though I loved your mother Larisa, it wasn't the same as what I had shared with Galina." Trowa sat quietly for a while thinking. He did notice his father had a knowing look in his eyes but wasn't sure why.

.

Trowa had unknowingly let it slip Quatre's gender and if he hadn't met him yet he wouldn't have known for sure what Quatre was. Trowa didn't realize this but his father did. It also helped that Heero told him all about who Quatre was beforehand, but he was keeping that a secret until Trowa figured it out for himself what he had to do. If Triton was going to die he wanted his son to know no matter what he decided he would approve as long as Trowa was happy.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Quatre felt awkward in the huge bath, it was like a personal swimming hole. Quatre was also a bit embarrassed that Cathy had stayed; she wasn't watching him but stood by the door. He had a feeling it was to keep him from wondering off on his own. They talked a bit and he learned that her and her mother came here from Lynnet when she was very young. Dekim took them in and gave her mother work but her mother died mysteriously and Cathy soon took up her mother's role. She seemed like she was keeping more to herself but he didn't push it.

.

"Are you done? His highness is waiting for you. He has things to discuss considering your position here in the Castle." She asked after a while. Quatre just nodded and got out to get dressed. He was amazed by the clothes Dekim had given him. The shirt was made of fine silk and was more of a crème color then white, and while the trousers weren't made out of such fine fabric they were expensive and were black. He put on the soft clothes and walked over to Cathy who fussed over his messy hair trying to straighten it with her hands. With one last sad look she led him out and towards Dekim's throne room where he was waiting.

.

Dekim was satisfied with what he saw when Quatre entered. Cathy didn't follow but went back outside to wait. "Come closer so I can see you better." Quatre did so nervously.

.

"You sure do clean up nicely. Une was so great to give you to me as a present and it's only a matter of time until your Prince finds out I have you. Don't look so frightened you won't die. I said it before I can make some use out of you, my little bird!" Quatre got a really bad feeling from the tone in Dekim's voice.

.

"Your wrong though, Trowa won't come, there is nothing between us." He said boldly.

.

"We'll find out then, won't we? Now come closer." Quatre took a step back and with a growl Dekim stood up and marched over to him. Grabbing him by the chin he forced Quatre to look in his face.

.

"I don't think you fully understood what position you were given here. Trowa stopped me last time but now you are mine to do with what I feel like. Maybe Catherine should have explained what was expected of you better, you just lie down and take it." With that he crushed his foul mouth to Quatre's. With a sickening realization Quatre did finally understood what Dekim had kept him for and he bite down on Dekim's tongue as it forced it's way in his mouth. He tasted blood for a second before he felt the floor contact with his backside.

.

"You bastard I swear you'll pay for that." Stumbling up Quatre ran for the door. Pulling it open he was relieved to see no one was there. He picked a way to go and began to run; Dekim didn't follow but was yelling for his guards. Quatre had to hide and fast. Turning down a few more halls and began to try the doors looking for one that was unlocked. He thanked the Gods when he found one, after going in locked it behind himself. Still not feeling safe he opened the wardrobe and hide inside that as well. Safe for now but he knew it wouldn't last long. It would be only a short while before someone found him.

.

"Trowa, Duo, anyone help." He whispered before closing his eyes and trying to listen for any sounds of someone coming.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Heero was waiting for Trowa to finish up with his dad, he knew enough not to expect him soon with the fate of the King still unknown. So he continued to his work as a guard and patrolling the castle for any dangers when he heard a commotion down stairs. There was yelling and Heero glanced down the railing to see a guard come running up them. "Sir Yuy, Rasid apprehended a thief in the castle but the thief in question says he knows you and wants to speak to you. He won't settle down until you talk to him and Rasid asked you to come and help. I already got a black eye I can't imagine what Rasid has now that he has to hold the kid by himself so we must hurry." Curious Heero began to follow the guard Abdul down the stairs and towards the kitchens.

.

Coming into view of the Captain, Heero snorted. "I should have known. You can let him go Rasid he's with me." The Captain released an angry boy with a long braid. "Duo what brings you here?" he asked with a smile dismissing the guards that gathered.

.

"Damn! Why does that always happen, look I'm sorry I broke in but I have to get a message to you. It's Quatre, he's gone. He didn't run away his possessions are still there, well were, I think Une is getting rid of them as we speak. If she killed him it's my fault." He began to cry.

.

"He was sick last night and passed out. He had a fever and I was worried his back had got infected so I got Une. I thought she wouldn't be stupid enough to let something happen but he's gone, nowhere to be found and the sisters they know something. Dorothy can't stop laughing. Please find him." He looked up with begging eyes.

.

Heero even began to worry. "Go to my room and wait, I'll be back soon. I'll go find him I promise." Without waiting he ran up the stairs and made his way to Trition's room. Trowa had to know this. As he neared the door he was relieved to see Trowa leaving.

.

"Listen I don't care why you did what you did to Quatre but if you value him the slightest bit you better get ready to ride." Trowa looked confused a bit before anger took over. He had thought about what his father said and he was going back for Quatre but the urgency in Heero's voice worried him.

.

"Why? What's happened?" Heero just shook his head. "I'm not sure but I bet Baroness Une might have an idea." The two grabbed a few things and prepared to set off for the Winner estate.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Quatre froze when he heard the door unlock. He was still in the wardrobe and tried to scoot back even further. "See my door was locked he couldn't have gone in here." It was Cathy's voice and he heard another repeating what she said and someone leaving. The door shut again and locked and someone walked around the room. At this point Quatre was holding his breath as the wardrobe door swung open.

.

"Come on out ,I lied for you they won't be back for a while." Cathy reached in her hand and helped him out. "Dekim is tearing up the Castle grounds for you, I'm sorry I didn't warn you sooner." She sat on the rug on the floor in front of the wardrobe and made room for Quatre.

.

"He did the same thing to me when my mother died but I was too scared to run. You can't stay here now, you realize that right?" Quatre nodded. "I'll help you get out. I can distract the guards but you'll have to travel through the servants halls and go out the back way. From there on out you'll be on your own but I'll draw you a map to help you through the Castle. Also I want you to use this." Reaching under her mattress she pulled out a small knife.

.

"My mother, Galina Bloom, gave it to me to use the day I wanted out but I don't think I'll ever get the nerve to do it."

.

"Thanks Catherine, if I make it out…when I make it out, I'll get back to Lynnet and let Prince Trowa know what his Uncle is doing. I'm sure he'll come back and I'll tell him to get you out. If he doesn't then I'll do it myself, I have to show my gratitude someday." Quatre stood up and hooked the knife and its sheath on his trousers and made sure his shirt covered it. "Let's get to work then."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Riding up to the Winner residence Trowa practically jumped off his horse at full run. "Be careful you moron." Heero said angrily while he did the same thing. They didn't stop to knock but just barged in.

.

"UNE!" Trowa yelled and looked up the staircase to see the lady approaching.

.

"Your highness I had no idea you would be joining us. You should have let us known sooner I don't have anything ready so I can't be the best hostess at the moment." She smiled smugly as she descended the stairs.

.

"Where is Quatre Winner?" Trowa moved closer. "We know he's alive that you made up that story of finding him dead in the forest. Do you have a good reason for this?" Une looked angry.

.

"Of course your highness, I did lie but I did it to protect him. The young Lord is always gone and when he does show up stuff goes messing. The little thief probably did a lot in the village too but I loved him like my own son so I told people he was dead to protect him. If he was thought dead he couldn't be blamed for the stealing. He was here last night but is gone again. It's the same as always I don't know where he goes and I don't know when he'll be back. If you're here to punish me for lying then go ahead but I won't admit what I did was wrong." Une let her face show emotions like she was really concerned but Trowa knew it was an act.

.

"I know your hurt your highness, how he seduced you at the ball but he never wanted any more than that. I tried to force my daughters on you to make you forget him but I failed, you were too blinded by him. Quatre at most is and will always be a whore, if it's any constellation though my daughter Dorothy really does love you." Une added this last bit bravely.

.

"I don't want your daughter Une and I never will and don't you dare call Quatre that ever again in my presence." Trowa gave her a hateful look before walking back outside. "Damn'it what else can we do?" he kicked a wall in frustration. He couldn't force the information out of Une and he didn't have proof she was lying. He was at a dead end.

.

"Your highness," a meek voice said and Relena stepped around the house, Heero at the moment slightly stepped behind Trowa as if to hide. "I know where he is. I woke up late in the night and saw Quatre being loaded into a carriage." Trowa ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "What else can you tell me?"

.

Relena glanced at the house and noticed her mother watching her through the window. She knew if she said anything she would seal her own fate but she had to help Quatre, her mother might have gone too far this time. "If I tell you can you have someone take me to safety?" Trowa agreed. "Yes Heero will take you back to the Castle until everything is straightened out." Heero had a disappointed look on his face but didn't protest.

.

"It was your Uncle, the Duke Dekim, so I'm guessing he brought Quatre to his homeland, Durham." Trowa did notice the absence of his Uncle and did know it was likely, but it was fishy why it was playing out like this. "Thanks. Heero take her home I'll ride ahead." He let her go and prepared for the fight of his life.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I dedicate this chapter to my Grandfather who entered the new world on June 19, 2006. He always showed me from a young age that literature is important and used to read to me all the time. He loved my writing and always thought if you had something to say the whole world should hear it. I miss him dearly.  
-Angst Faerie.


	10. Chapter 7, Part 2: Last Chance

Title: The Little Cinder Boy

Author: Angst Faerie

Rating: T

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing our Cinderella written by the Grimm brothers.

Notes: Well here it is the second part of Chapter 7. Warnings: Attempted rape and violence.

A catch up on past events:

After Une sold Quatre to Dekim, Quatre comes face to face with the fact that Dekim's intentions with him are nothing but impure and he was on the waiting end of the Duke's lust. Panicking Quatre gets away with the help of Catherine who agrees to help him get out.

Meanwhile Trowa hears from Relena what happened to Quatre and rushes off to his uncle's land to save him. Trowa goes on alone after having Heero take Relena back to the palacde to save her from her mother's possible wrath.

Chapter 7, Part 2: Last Chance for Survival

Trowa was more than worried, it was almost a day's travel to reach Durham and his uncle would have already been there for about a whole day with Quatre. He could already be too late. It would have been foolish in anyone else's eyes but if there was a chance Trowa could see him just one last time he was willing to take it. He noticed his surroundings begin to change and was relieved to be finally entering Durham. The village was off in the distance and Trowa only had an hour left before he would reach it. It would be night time by then. "Hang on Quatre, I'm almost there."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Quatre had waited for nightfall before he attempted his escape. Cathy told him the security would be tighter but the nights shadows might save him. The guards had only searched her room once more after the first, this time actually walking in and looking around. Quatre once again concealed himself in the wardrobe with his knife drawn just in case but they seemed content with only checking under the bed before leaving Cathy alone again.

.

A while ago she had left to prepare for the nights fest and came back with two rolls for Quatre to eat before he set off. He would go while they ate and Catherine was to keep watch. She strolled the hall outside her room a bit before letting him go. "This way." She said as she moved a tapestry hiding the servant's door. "Don't get lost; I'll look for you at the halfway point."

.

Quatre walked in and heard the door shut behind him. It was dark but he put his hand on the wall and began to move quickly. Catherine had the privilege to wonder freely and often did, so it was doubted she would be questioned it was only Quatre who couldn't be seen.

.

The servant corridor was confusing with many doors that connected to every room in the house. It was deserted while everyone was at the fest but he had to be careful not to run into anyone. Every noise he heard had him freeze on the spot but he tried to ignore it and go quickly.

.

It was only when he heard someone enter from behind him, did he panic and took off in a sprint. Quatre had spent the remainder of the day prior to his escape trying to memorize Cathy's map and as he ran he chanted the directions in his head. In his hurry though he must have missed some doors he was counting because the floor dropped out from underneath him sooner than it should of. _Oh no the stairs. _Was his last thought, before he began to tumble forward headfirst.

.

Trying to save himself from serious damage he outstretched his arm and as his weight crashed down on it he felt a snap and then shortly after a pain shot up to his shoulder. Lying on his newly broken arm he was aware of yelling behind him. They must have heard his crash and were aware of his presence. Along with the pain in his arm his back burned as well, the fall pulled the sores on his back open again and he felt the blood run. Quatre had to move, he would get caught if he stayed but the pain had him struggle and it took quite an effort before he managed to stand up.

.

Arms wrapped around him from behind and squeezed, crying out in pain from the pressure on his arm Quatre was aware of one thing; he had been too slow and was now caught. Falling to his knees he felt the person bend down with him. "Are you alright?" a young man's voice said in his ear. He didn't recognize the voice but apparently they didn't recognize him as well. Quatre could have cried in relief.

.

The man slowly let go of him and grabbed the lantern he had set down and brought it to Quatre's face. Quatre watched as the man's expression of concern change to disbelief. He looked down at Quatre's clothes and it was obvious he was noting how nice they were compared to the rags he was wearing. Quatre wasn't a servant but was dressed up like one of the Duke's whores.

.

His blonde hair and baby face too brought back memories of the description of the missing prisoner. "You!" was all he said once again grabbing a hold of Quatre even tighter than before. "As pretty as they say, it has to be. When I take you to the Duke he'll make me rich enough to get out of this hell hole. Come on move you little shit." He yelled yanking on Quatre trying to get him to move.

.

Quatre wasn't aware of his surroundings other than the feeling of his knife's handle against the hand of his good arm. He wouldn't let that man have him and would fight to keep that true. The man's chest was on his back and he didn't seem to notice the knife being pulled. Quatre suddenly turned to face the man and looked past him as he brought his hand up and felt the knife sink into soft skin. He smelt and felt the warm blood seep onto him. The man let go and made a startled noise.

.

"You stabbed me, you freakin' stabbed me. Murderer!" He began to yell and Quatre pulled the knife and stabbed it into the man one more time. He had to stop him from alerting others and preventing his escape. This time the blade struck something hard and he struggled with the slippery handle to pull the blade out again.

.

Succeeding the man collapsed, he was making odd gasping sounds but was breathing and alive at the moment. Quatre continued to move, he was shaking badly but he had to make it to the rendezvous point where Catherine was waiting, that was only the halfway point though and Quatre had already been seen once and he was beginning to doubt his odds.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Heero quietly shut the door leaving Relena to get herself settled. The girl wasn't too bright but she did have a kind heart and really did care about Quatre. She thankfully left Heero alone during the trip back to the castle but she was oddly quiet. Still he put her in a room far from his own.

.

Trowa was no doubt in route to Durham and Heero knew he had to catch up. Obviously something seriously bad was going on and the Duke disturbed Heero, he didn't want anything to happen to Trowa and there was no logic as too why Dekim took Quatre. Heero prepared himself for the long trip and made his way back to the stable, he'd have to take Rashid's horse since his was strained from the trip to and from the Winner residence.

.

Entering the stable he was stunned when a bucket flew past his head and crashed into the wall. Standing a few feet away was a very pissed off Duo. "Did you forget me?" he snarled.

.

Heero stood completely still unsure what to do, knowing his life could be at stake. "Duo calm down. Now is not the time." He tried to reason but Duo was quickly walking over to him his anger still radiating. "Oh really now, is it?" he grabbed Heero's shirt and slumped down a bit.

.

"Did you find him then?" Duo asked as the worry began to sweep back into him. "Please tell me he is alright."

.

Heero wrapped one arm around Duo and rubbed smoothing circles on his back. "I wish I could but I really don't know what's going on. Duke Dekim has him and Trowa is on the way to rescue him. I'm afraid they might both be in serious danger." He gently tugged on Duo's braid pulling his face back so Heero could look him in the eyes. "I have to go help them so you might want to saddle up a horse as well. I know you won't let me leave without you so let's just skip the argument and hurry."

.

Duo grinned and hugged Heero before doing what he suggested. He was going to help Quatre even if it cost him his life.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Quatre approached the door that was supposed to lead to the courtyard. On the map Cathy stated that there was a hidden door the lead straight through to the village. It was an emergency exit in case the castle was under siege.

.

Calming himself down a bit Quatre pushed the door open and headed out into the darkness he clutched his arm close to himself as the cold wind seemed to hurt it even more and began to creep along the wall. He stopped when he heard footsteps approaching him, there were a lot and he knew they were coming for him. He started to run but stopped short when he saw the torchlight approaching from the front as well.

.

It was over he lost, he leaned back on the wall as the realization hit him hard. He held his tears in as he heard someone yell that they found him. The blade slipped from his hand it was suicide to try and fight his way out of this. He had been so close he could almost taste it.

.

Dekim stepped into view holding a struggling Catherine by the arm. He grinned at Quatre as Catherine screamed that she was sorry.

.

"Well my pretty you didn't get very far. Guards subdue him and someone take this bitch to the dungeon. I will deal with her treachery later." Dekim ordered as Quatre watched the men on his side approach him, his fear began to overcome him he felt light and let the darkness overcome him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Waking up Quatre felt sore he winced as he attempted to move his broken arm. It felt weird and he realized it was wrapped in a sling. Looking around he noted that he was in the dining hall he had been sleeping on the chair and there were guards standing around the room.

.

Not far off he saw Dekim eating as he watched Quatre. "Good morning bird. You slept quite well, you must have been exhausted. It's already morning. I do have good news though; Trowa was spotted on the edge of my country. He came for you and you should feel honored. I might even let you see his timely death by my hands." Dekim laughed before continuing to eat. Quatre felt his heart sink in his chest.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Reaching the castle Trowa was unsure he might have to sneak in and if tired the front door Dekim would be alerted of his presence. He didn't have time for this though he had to get in and fast. He went to the gate planning on attacking all in his way but was shocked to see it deserted.

.

Not deserted, an ambush, they knew he was here and were hiding. Most likely Dekim was watching like the coward he was. Trowa shook off his bad thoughts he had no choice but to go for it. He was walking into a trap but it was the only way for him to save Quatre.

.

Dismounting he took off at a dead run to the doors and inside he went. Still there were no guards so far but there was a servant in the hall. Seeing him the servent pointed to a room, she wore a sad look on her face and as Trowa passed he heard her say, 'such a shame, he was such a good looking lad.'

.

Entering he wasn't surprised to find Dekim wasn't there but as the door slammed shut he was quite aware he was surrounded by his entire army. This wasn't good but he drew his sword anyway. "Where's he at? Where is Dekim and where is Quatre?"

.

He took his fighting stance as the men approached; he took a leap for the man nearest to him and felt the sword slide easily into the man's gut. He went down as Trowa swung behind and clashed with another's sword, Trowa pushed him back. Turning around again Trowa was struck in the side, winding him but not taking him out of the fight.

.

Trowa turned on the man that wounded him and brought his sword down hard on the man's shoulders. He didn't think he could last much longer; they were only playing with him waiting one by one to get a shot. He could hear a few laughing as his breathing intensified. Suddenly a blow to the back of his head and he hit the ground hard.

.

The name "Quatre!" rolled off of his tongue as he felt himself lose everything. Dekim stepped in to see his young blood relative on the ground. "Bring him into the other room so I can greet him properly." Dekim suggested.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Quatre waited as Dekim entered the room and grabbed him. "Where are you taking me?" he asked but Dekim ignored him and dragged him into the ball room. That's when Quatre noticed Trowa's sleeping form. He was slumped on the ground with guards standing round him waiting for him to wake up.

.

"Trowa!" Quatre gasped and ran for his side. A guard on the left stopped him short of Trowa as Dekim ordered them to wake him up. Someone dumped a bucket of cold water on him and Trowa gasped jumping up.

.

His shaky eyes looked around the room before staring at Dekim for a minute, and then focusing on Quatre. Trowa recognized the fear in the blond's eyes and felt guilty, he felt responsible for it all.

.

"Welcome Trowa I wanted to let you see your angel one last time before I had them kill you." Dekim called out getting everyone's attention.

.

"You bastard, leave him out of this." Trowa growled out as he attempted to get up but was held down.

.

"I wish I could but he is now my property." Dekim said as he made for Quatre and grabbed his good arm. "In fact I will be enjoying breaking my property's spirit while you lay in here dying, knowing you could do nothing to save him." Dekim pulled Quatre away as he ordered them to kill Trowa.

.

"No Trowa!" Quatre screamed as he was dragged out he gave Trowa one desperate look and notice Trowa mouth the three words he needed so desperately to hear. 'I love you!' Quatre felt his tears run as Dekim continued to drag him away from Trowa.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Trowa was at a loss he was weaponless and outnumbered again. It really was over he had lost, Quatre was about to be hurt and he couldn't stop it. He lowered his head as he noticed the man on his right lift his arm, sword in hand, about to bring it down on poor Trowa's head.

.

Suddenly another sword was struck through the man's stomach after being stabbed through the back. The man fell and Trowa was now looking into Heero's angry eyes. There was yelling all around as Heero's lover Duo began his attack with Rashid and a few of his good men at his side. Heero handed Trowa the dead man's sword with a determined look on his face.

.

"Go for him, we will handle this here. Now go." Heero yelled as he stopped the man coming for him and Trowa. Trusting his friend Trowa followed out the door Dekim and Quatre went through moments before.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Quatre bounced slightly as he was thrown on the bed. He heard the door lock and before he could even get away Dekim was on him. He grabbed the blond's head and forced his mouth on him again. His weight shifted as he pinned the small boy on the bed. Quatre fought for all he was worth but only pushing at Dekim with his good arm he was discouraged when the older man wasn't affected at all.

.

"Too bad, Trowa should be dead by now. You belong to me little bird." He laughed as his mouth moved to Quatre's neck and his hands started tearing at Quatre's shirt. There was a bang at the door as Dekim jumped up and went for his rapier.

.

There was another bang as the door was kicked again followed by another and a crash. The door broke in half as an angry Trowa stood on the other side. One look at Quatre's ripped clothes was all it took before Trowa charged. His sword clashed with Dekim's rapier as the two began their duel.

.

Quatre watched in horror as Dekim and Trowa fought, it was almost an even match. "Trowa." He said in awe for the first time in his life someone was going through so much just to rescue him. His eyes stung with tears.

.

"Give it up kid your no match." Dekim yelled as Trowa was pushed back again. He hit the table and knocked it over spilling everything and hearing some of the glass objects break. Dekim then grabbed for the nearby wine glass and threw the liquid and Trowa's face temporarily blinding him.

.

Trowa staggered as Dekim's blade went through his shoulder. Trowa called out but Dekim's hand made its way around his neck. Attempting to catch his breath Trowa realized he couldn't as Dekim squeezed cutting off all of his air. His head began to spin as he felt his head go light and body numb.

.

Quatre watched as his mind raced, Trowa would die if he didn't help him. He struggled to get off the bed and charged Dekim who easily shook him off, not releasing his grip on Trowa. Quatre winced as his foot got cut on the glass on the floor. Looking down he saw a decorative plate that was broken into three pieces, one of the pieces was a jagged triangle piece. He grabbed it and went for Dekim again.

.

"Let him go!" he yelled as the glass was stabbed in Dekim's back. Dekim let go then in a yelp of pain, he swiveled and slapped Quatre across the face. Quatre fell backwards and looked up to see Dekim's angry eyes on him as he went for the blonde. Trowa was catching his breath but seeing the crazed man go for his love he panicked and grabbed the sword again.

.

"No you don't." Trowa cried as his sword stuck true and plunged deep into the man's back and came out the front of his chest. Dekim staggered a bit in shock before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell forward dead.

.

Quatre staggered away from the body before he found himself being lifted up. "Thank God." Trowa cried as he pulled him into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you forever." Quatre hugged him back.

.

"You couldn't get rid of me that easily Barton." He teased trying to stop his tears. Quatre could hear people coming celebrating their victory.

.

"I hear Rashid. That means we won, I can take you home now." Trowa pulled back.

.

"I love you Quatre Winner and I won't let you go again. When we get back, marry me." Quatre just nodded. "I will Trowa forever and always." Trowa then pulled the blond forward for a searing kiss.

.

Heero stepped in the doorway and clamped a hand on his boyfriend's loud mouth so he couldn't ruin the mood. He dragged him back out giving the reunited lovers some time. Trowa would have a lot to do and explain later on, for now Heero would let him off the hook.

0-0-0-0-0-0

This isn't the end we still have the Epilogue so you all will know what happens to everyone.

-Angst Faerie.


	11. Epilogue: A Happy Ever After

Title: The Little Cinder Boy

Author: Angst Faerie

Rating: T

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing our Cinderella written by the Grimm brothers.

Notes: The ending for all the players in this story.

Epilogue: . . . A Happy Ever After

Quatre sat in his chair right next to his husband the recently crowned King of Lynnet, Trowa Barton. Trowa looked over and gave Quatre a soft smile as he gently grasped his hand in his. They continued to watch as their guests enjoy themselves.

.

The celebration was to honor the coronation of Trowa and many of his old friends were there as well as some new ones. The life of the party surprisingly was Catherine, after rescuing Quatre from Dekim's clutches the little blond informed him of his long lost sister.

.

Immediately they rushed to the dungeons to free her. She was at first shocked then later grateful as her brother agreed to take her back to his homeland. She was now living the life of a princess.

.

Trowa smiled as she grabbed onto Abdul's arm pulling him out on the dance floor with her. The two had been dating for a little while and it was nice to see the lovebirds flirt. He laughed slightly as she pulled him towards Duo and Heero.

.

Duo was attempting to dance with his fiancé while Heero was trying desperately to get away. Shortly after Trowa's and Quatre's wedding Heero proposed to Duo and they were trying to plan a date.

.

Zechs gave the couple a bow before asking Trowa if they could talk in the morning. After the death of his uncle Dekim, Zechs took his place as the Duke of Durham. He was now under the long process of saving the land and its people. It was a slow going but the people were noticing and praising Zechs for his wondrous work so far.

.

His little brother Jacob was too busy courting Relena nowadays to help. The two giggled quietly in the corner. Relena was happy she still snagged someone handsome and rich like she had always dreamt of.

.

Relena was spared her family's punishment for helping Trowa find Quatre. Without her help he would have never known where to look for his blond. She now worked at the castle as Quatre's main servant though most of the time she would sneak off to be with Jacob.

.

Dorothy wasn't as lucky when she and the Baroness Une were stripped of the Winner name and all of its fortune, so it could be returned to Quatre; she was forced to work for the first time in her life. She was now a part of the stable crew and working to become the main stable girl so she could do other things then shovel horse waste all day.

.

Trowa tried to call for the execution of Une for her coinciding with Dekim and being a part of his conspiracy, but Quatre fought for her life. As mean as the woman was he didn't wish her dead it wasn't something his father would have agreed with. They spared her and made her a working prisoner of the castle and like Dorothy were stuck to the mechanics of cleaning day in and day out.

.

Quatre enjoyed giving her some of the tasks she would usually force on him. Quatre didn't sell his family estate even though he went to live with Trowa. He gave the place to Duo to maintain it so he and Heero could have their own home. As for Colette she was buried next to Lady Winner's grave and Quatre would go visit them at least once a day with fresh flowers and many stories to share with them.

.

Trowa squeezed Quatre's hand a bit to get his attention. "Are you tired love? You are being so quiet tonight." He asked worried.

.

Quatre shook his head. "I'm fine just thinking about how much my life changed and how I couldn't wish for anything better." Quatre looked Trowa in the eyes. "I love you Trowa Barton."

.

Trowa smiled back before leaning in to give Quatre a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you Quatre Winner, always."

The two continued to hold each other's stares as they both wished for their happy ever after to never end and their love for each other to grow even stronger.

-_Fin_

0-0-0-0-0-0

Thanks for reading and bearing with me.

-Angst Faerie


	12. The Knight and the Servant Boy Part 1

Title: The Little Cinder Boy

Author: Angst Faerie

Rating: T

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or Cinderella written by the Grimm brothers.

Notes: A long time ago when I started this story I promised to do a side story dedicated to Heero and Duo so you can see them come together since it's missed in the main story. I however never finished it due to time constraints and struggling to finish the main story line.

I just finished revising the entire story, tired of getting reviews about the grammar and typos and knowing I needed to stop being lazy and correct it. After finishing it I decided to final complete this side story, for all of you 1x2 fans enjoy. It is a long one so it will be completed in two parts.

Side Story: The Knight and the Servant Boy (Part 1)

Duo had always been told he was pushy and always had to get what he wanted. This didn't bother him much because he knew it was true. It wasn't that Duo was selfish, he just believed what he wanted was right and the way it should be.

.

He didn't know how he came to be this way and wasn't even sure if it had anything to do with the way he was brought up. You see Duo didn't really have a family, he never did he couldn't remember his mother or his father. He just remembered the church and always being hungry. Duo was taken in by the Maxwell Church in the city of Durham. The city was ruled by a tyrant Duke by the name of Dekim, there were no middle class just the nobles and the citizens living in extreme poverty. Crime ran rampant as many turned to crime to just to survive.

.

According to Father Maxwell the priest of the church Duo's parents fell victim to such a violent crime and that was why he was alone in the world. Duo didn't feel any resentment for the murders but came to loathe the ruler of the land, Duke Dekim. If he hadn't let the land become this way then people wouldn't need to kill to survive and now it seemed the poor class was constantly at war with one another and the Royal army.

.

Duo remembered around the time he was eight hearing from Sister Maxwell the head Nun of the church a horrible story about the Royal army. "Listen my son," she said. "If you ever find yourself in trouble do not trust these men. There are stories about them snatching up any child of beauty, boy or girl. These children are never heard from again. I don't want you to be taken away as well."

.

Duo the cocky child he was just laughed it off. "Don't worry Sister they won't snatch me I am much too fast. Now can you braid my hair so I can go play."

.

A few years later Duo began to notice the disappearances, a few of the orphans that stayed with them over time began to vanish. Solo another orphan at the Maxwell Church, and self-proclaimed leader of the orphans, felt anger because of this. "They send us here with almost no food, bedding, or clothing to support us and then snatch us up in the middle of the night. They needed to know we are not afraid and will not allow this to continue. If they want hell then we shall give them hell." Duo and the other orphans cheered him on as they made plans to raise havoc on the town.

.

Much to the dismay of Father and Sister Maxwell the boys showed no fear, if they were hungry they took the food they needed and if they were cold they stole more clothing. They tormented the guards with crude weapons, rocks from the streets and small knives they were able to get their hands on. They were brave and felt like nothing could bring them down and this continued for years. They were, however, just children. A handful of very stupid children.

.

Duo was almost thirteen years old when the incident occurred, he was out by himself stealing some sweets something he hadn't had in a while. He had been seen by one of the guards and attempted to lose him in the crowds, thinking he had lost the man Duo made his way back to the Maxwell Church. He wasn't aware that the Durham soldier hadn't lost sight of Duo and watched him enter the church.

.

It was a nice spring day when five Durham soldiers entered the Maxwell Church. They requested to speak with Father Maxwell. Duo remembered hearing yelling so he went to see what was happening only to be stopped by the Sister. She told Duo to remain quiet and he watched through the adjourn door as the Father argued with the soldiers.

.

"For the last time the one you are looking for isn't here and if he was I wouldn't give him to you. This is a house of God and a sanctuary for all of those that need it. You can't drag a person out of here that has claimed sanctuary unless you wish to face the wrath of God." The Father yelled.

.

"Listen old man church or not you are harboring criminals. I am sure the Duke would overlook this if you just give us the boy. The boy is pretty enough and I am sure the Duke would just love that braid of his. Maybe he would be so grateful that not only would he overlook the sins of your filthy orphans that he might give you a tax break." The soldier wearing a captain's uniform added.

.

Father scuffed at the idea. "No amount of a tax break is worth the life of any child. Even with the Duke's gratitude it would never be enough. Too much money spent on his taxes and so little left for food. Now I would ask that if you are not here to confess your sins then you need to be on your way. The boy is not here and I will not take part in his capture."

.

The Captain just shook his head. "You will regret his old man." He said as he singled for his men to leave. Duo watched them go out the door as Sister bent down to whisper in Duo's ear. "I think you should stay inside today." Duo nodded in agreement. "I also think it would be best to cut your hair." Duo shook his head no.

.

"My braid is my only possession I have left Sister. Don't take that away from me too." She didn't ask again after that.

.

However as the weeks passed the soldiers threats were forgotten and Duo was out once again terrorizing the streets. One night it was just him and Solo, they had raided the baker's store that had closed for the night and now with their bags stuffed full with the delicious breads they made their way back to the church. As they approached they noticed the thick black smoke in the air and Duo knew something was wrong.

.

When they came into the view of the church the scene horrified Duo. The entire church was up in flames, the fire was wild and out of control. Just outside the burning doors on the ground lying motionless was a body. A huge pillar laid on top of the body crushing it, Duo couldn't stop himself, and he made a run for the body hoping that it was a survivor. As he kneeled he recognized the body belonging to Sister Maxwell and her eyes were focused on his.

.

"Duo," she spoke weakly. "The Durham soldiers came and attacked the church in the name of the Duke. They were looking for you, Duo you need to leave Durham. You are not safe here head for Lynette." The sister broke into a coughing fit.

.

Solo was now by Duo's side as well. "Hold on Sister we will help you." Solo said sadly as he tried to move the pillar of wood.

.

"No Solo it is too late for me I will join the others soon. You need to run, get away before they come back. Promise me you will look after each other." She was struggling to breathe now.

.

"We will Sister," Solo said in between his sobs. "We promise." Duo added and brushed the hair off her cheek. Duo and Solo remained with her as she passed into the next life. Knowing there was nothing more to wait for and nowhere else to go they grabbed their bags and prepared for the long walk to Lynette.

.

The bread lasted them for a while but they were homeless in the streets of Lynette and the two knew they needed to make money if the wanted to eat and have shelter before the cold winter set in. Unlike Durham, crime in Lynette was rare and those that committed the act were quickly caught and punished. There was no way they could steal to survive in this town without spending a few nights in the prison.

.

Eventually Solo met Kristopher the village tailor, he was getting older and was looking for a young lad to be his apprentice and one day take over his shop. Solo wanted so badly to accept the job but Kristopher only needed one apprentice and didn't know what to do with Duo. The gentle hearted Kristopher agreed to help find someone that could take Duo in and let him stay with Solo in the tailor shop in the meantime.

.

One day Kristopher called Duo into the front of the store to meet someone, there stood an older lady with a friendly smile. She introduced herself as Colette the head servant in the Winner Manor. She had come to the shop to pick up dresses for the Ladies of the Manor when Kristopher had mentioned Duo. Just weeks ago Iria, one of Colette's better servants, had wed and left the Winner Manor to become a mother. The household was down a servant and she was looking for a replacement. Duo gladly accepted the job and packed his things to head with Colette to the Winner Manor.

.

The mansion had impressed Duo and he soon met the Baroness Une and her two daughters, Dorothy and Relena. They weren't that thrilled to meet him but Duo didn't mind, he was just happy he had a new home to help fill the gap in his heart he had after losing the church. After meeting his bosses Duo was taken to the servant's quarters and shown his room. Duo was shocked he never had a whole room for himself, at the church all the orphans slept on the floor in one main room. At the tailor shop he was rooming with Solo and slept on the floor as well.

.

He giggled as he ran around and touched all the furniture and laid on the bed, he really liked having a bed. Colette just watched him with a smile as Duo became familiar with his room. He noticed the window and wondered what his new view would be like. As Duo stared out the window he caught site of a beautiful blond boy outside the main house feeding the chickens. Colette noticed what had caught his attention and spoke.

.

"That is the young Lord Winner, he goes by Quatre, I believe you two are the same age." Duo frowned.

.

"Why is he dressed like that if he is the Lord of the Manor?" he asked. Unlike Une and her daughters who wore clothes of the nobles Quatre was wearing clothing that looked worse than some of the servants here.

.

"Actually Duo that brings up something I need to tell you about the Winner family. If you would sit it is going to be a long story." Duo sat and listened to poor Quatre's story and Colette warned him that if he wanted to stay here at the manor he must never question Une's treatment of her step-son. Duo was never one for rules and against Colette's wishes he approached Quatre.

.

Being his usual pushy self, Duo found Quatre every day to help with him with his chores or just talk. Duo knew he wanted Quatre to be his friend and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Quatre was very kind and never turned Duo away and seemed to appreciate his company. The two became fast friends, Duo found himself pushing Quatre out of his comfort zone to live and have fun. Something his new blond friend hadn't done for years.

.

Duo also learned how cruel Dorothy and Une could be and watched as Quatre received punishments over the dumbest things. Duo himself wound up on the wrong end of the whip due to his antics but he never planned to leave the Manor, he found that he could never abandon Quatre here. He took care of Quatre like Solo had taken care of him years ago. Sometimes the smile on Quatre's face made the punishment seem worth it.

.

Two years later Duo had turned Quatre's life around even Colette praised Duo for making Quatre so happy again. When word came out about the Prince's Birthday and the whole town celebrating, Duo knew he had to make sure his shy friend would attend. A night of fun in the village square would be great for Quatre and his step-family would be away at the Ball, it would be perfect.

.

These plans would soon change when Duo met Sir Yuy in the village square that fateful day. After saving a poor woman from being punished by none other than Duke Dekim, Duo was waiting to be taken by the guards when he heard him. Yuy, a soldier from Lynette, was stopping the others from taking him away. It was the first time in his life that a knight had actually protected him, he never thought one would care enough about street trash such as himself. Yet this knight dressed in his chainmail shirt with his trusty sword at his side was preventing the Duke and the other guards from causing Duo any harm.

.

Duo was mesmerized by this mysterious boy, he couldn't be much older than Duo but he was obviously of higher rank then the foot soldiers that Dekim had sent after Duo. The boy was so good looking Duo couldn't take his eyes off of him. His cobalt blue eyes kept their hardened glare on Dekim and well-muscled arm rested on the hilt of his sword. Duo wished he could actually see this knight use the steel weapon. He hoped he wasn't drooling.

.

Unfortunately while Duo was too distracted staring he had missed his chance to thank the good knight. The knight was leaving, following Dekim through the village to keep an eye on the man. Even Une's anger of the situation couldn't knock Duo off of his cloud.

Une had punished Duo and Quatre for causing the scene by demanding they not leave their sleeping chambers for the rest of the day. Not that Duo minded too much, he loved his room it was his. As he laid on the bed relaxing and daydreaming about the delicious Sir Yuy he realized he needed to see him again, he had to thank him and get his first name. If he didn't this would haunt him for years.

.

Duo had no clue how to do this though, from the armor the knight was wearing he appeared to be part of the inner guard of the castle. It would be just chance to run into him in the village square again. Also Duo had work here to do he couldn't spend all day in town hoping to catch a glance of the knight, he needed to get into the castle. But how? Duo stirred some when he heard harsh whispers outside of his door.

.

"The Baroness has truly lost her mind this time, there is no way Lady Relena is going to fit in this gown if I only let it out one size. I doubt a corset could help when it's obviously a four size difference." One of the servant girls said in the hall.

.

"Yes we will have our work cut out for us but that Ball is very important, the Prince is looking for a bride and all the ladies of noble class are invited. Of course she would want to present Relena in a more pleasing size, now come on we have work to do." The other girl said as they continued down the hall.

.

That was when it hit Duo, he would be able to enter the castle if he just went to that Ball. He would dress up as a girl attending and there would be no questions asked. Once inside he would hunt his knight down. As Duo thought of his brilliant plan he knew he was going to drag Quatre along. Duo wanted his friend there to help and he could use some fun. Jumping out of bed he headed out of the servant's quarters intending to go tell Quatre. Not caring he wasn't supposed to go outside by Une's orders he heading off for the kitchen of the main house.

.

It took some convincing but he got Quatre to agree, now Duo had to get the costumes because the Ball was a masquerade. He headed for the tailor's that Solo worked at, as he entered the shop Duo was greeted by Winnie the daughter of the tailor and just recently Solo's wife. Seeing Duo she immediately went in the back to get her husband.

.

Coming out Solo smiled at his longtime friend. "Duo do you know what time it is, our shop is closing." Duo just shrugged.

.

"Come on man, you know you wouldn't turn me away. Look I need a favor and you owe me for taking the fall years ago when you spilt that ink all over that expensive fabric. You wouldn't still be here if it wasn't for me." Solo sighed as he remembered his promise.

.

"Alright what do you need." Duo grinned. "I need two costumes for the Masquerade tomorrow one for me and the other for Quatre."

.

Solo gave him an odd look but didn't question Duo, sometimes it was better not knowing what Duo was plotting. "I wish I could help you but most of our costumes are taken, the Ball is a big event and we were bought out. I am sure we can try to finish two gowns for you if I pull an all-nighter, but I can't guarantee we can finish both." Duo frowned.

.

"Do what you can and tomorrow I will see what I can do to help." Duo turned to leave giving Solo one last thanks. The next morning Duo woke early and prepared to head back to the tailor's, he was surprised when he found Solo outside the servant quarters waiting for him.

.

"Good morning Duo I came to tell you that we managed to complete most of one of the gowns you asked for but we didn't have enough white fabric to complete the second. I am sorry Duo." Duo cursed under his breath, now what he was going to do. A voice from behind gave Duo some hope.

.

"Why do you need a white gown Duo?" Colette asked just about to leave of her morning chores. Duo knew he had to tell her it wasn't like she would try and stop them. He told her his plans to go to the masquerade and that he was trying to get a costume for Quatre to come with.

.

"If that is the case I might be able to help, I have a very special white gown that I can give to Quatre you just worry about finishing the rest." Colette offered.

.

"You saved me Colette I will go with Solo and help get the accessories finished and I will be back later. Don't let Quatre hide from me while I am away." Duo smiled before leaving with Solo to work his butt off in the tailor shop.

.

Hours later Duo was back at the Winner Manor dressed in his costume and Quatre in his, wearing his mother's old wedding gown. He looked beautiful Duo thought as they boarded Solo's carriage and made their way to the castle. Tonight Duo Maxwell was going to find his knight no matter what. He would turn that castle upside down if he had to because Duo always got what Duo wanted.

o.o.o.o.o

Part two of this story is coming shortly. R&R

-Angst Faerie


	13. The Knight and the Servant Boy Part 2

Title: The Little Cinder Boy

Author: Angst Faerie

Rating: T

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or Cinderella written by the Grimm brothers.

Notes: The second part of my side story, I would like to thank Episode Zero and playing way too much Assassin's Creed to inspire me to write this. This was only going to be a two part story but I got a little carried away with Heero's chapter so it will now be a three parter. I hope you all enjoy it. R&R please.

Side Story: The Knight and the Servant Boy (Part 2)

Heero Yuy had always lived for the mission and followed orders to the exact. He was trained to never question what was asked of him but to make sure he followed through, failures were not an option. Heero was trained extensively in self-discipline; he had extreme body control and ability to reason. All in all he was a perfect soldier, even at such a young age.

.

Heero had no memory of his past just fire and death; his first memories really consisted of a man known as Odin Lowe. Odin Lowe was an assassin and a good one at that, his name alone brought fear to many. Heero wasn't even sure if Odin was his real name or if he just took it after the Norse god who was associated with battle and death. The name suited him very well. The orphaned Heero was found by Odin and the man took him along, they traveled a lot and in that time Odin trained Heero.

.

Heero learned to use an awry of weapons his demeanor was hardened and he became more cold and stoic. Odin would not feed Heero unless he accomplished his training each day, Heero could not cry as well. If he cried, he went hungry, Odin was kind but strict he often reminded Heero that he was only doing this so he could help the boy survive. Odin brought Heero along on his assassinations and Heero even participated in the killings.

.

Along with his past Heero had no memory of his name or his age, Odin guessed he was about six or seven when he found him and just referred to him as 'boy'. It wasn't until Heero's latest assignation of a corrupt Nobel that had been known to kill his prostitutes, that Odin truly congratulated Heero for his work.

.

"It has been four years boy since I took you under my wing. I feel you have earned the right to have a name, one for which you will one day be known by. I have picked a name that I feel you will bring fame to once more." Heero said nothing just waited for Odin to finish.

.

"From this day fourth you shall be Heero Yuy. Named after the Heero Yuy, a fallen Lord who had spoke of nothing but pacifism. An idealist who once envisioned a Kingdom with no wars and asked to disarm our armies, Lord Yuy was a bit out there but his visions were something everyone could hope for."

.

"What happened to him?" Heero finally spoke.

.

Odin just let out a breath and his face saddened. "Heero Yuy was killed for his vision; there were those who felt threatened. His death, no doubt, changed the entire course of history itself."

.

"Did you mean you wish he wasn't killed? A pacifist world isn't a great place for an assassin." Heero said casually as he began to build up their dying fire.

.

Odin said nothing in response as he pulled out his dagger to sharpen it. That was the end of their conversation about the original Heero Yuy.

.

It was months later after receiving his name when Odin woke Heero earlier than normal. "We have a job." The sky was still black and Heero sat up and began to pack. "We have to head to Lynnet. I will tell you the more once we have arrived."

.

After a long journey they had made it to Lynnet and checked in as a father and his son at some high class inn. It was then that Heero asked, "Why have we come to this city, we never had a need to come here before?"

.

"As I said we have a job to do and when we are done I will be abandoning you here. After this mission I will have taught you everything you need to survive alone."

.

Heero turned to the man. "And who do you plan to kill this time?"

.

"Lord Septem a member of Duke Dekim's Royal Court. This will be my last job as an assassin. You are about eleven years of age Heero; you should settle here and find someone to take you in as an apprentice. Your knowledge of weaponry and forgery would be an asset to any blacksmith they would be stupid to ignore."

.

Heero unsheathed his sword and ran his thumb along the edge. "I'll decide what I am going to do." Odin just laughed softly to himself at Heero's response.

.

Odin and Heero stood in an alleyway prepping for their job a few days later. "Septem is staying at the Red Manor during his visit in Lynnet; he is here along with Dekim and the rest of his court to discuss some issue with the King himself. Septem prefers to be alone that is why he is at the Manor rather than the Castle during his stay, bad for him good for us."

.

"How is his guard?" Heero asked as he hid a dagger in his boot. "Not as intense as the guard of the Castle but it's not going to be a piece of cake, we have to be careful. It is finally time for our final lesson Heero. It is nothing big just some good advice. No matter what happens, follow your feelings. Don't be the idiot to change to course of history because the money is good. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

.

As Odin said this, two soldiers turned into the alleyway, "Hey you two, what are you doing over there?" One yelled as Odin pulled a hidden blade and threw it. The blade plunged deep in the man's chest and he collapsed, before the other guard could respond Heero had kicked his feet from under him and the guard fell backwards. His head made a cracking sound as it hit the stone slabs below.

.

"You never know if some fool is going to change the course of history, so you may do as your heart tells you, so you won't regret it later. That is the right path Heero," Odin said as he began to strip the one guard who hadn't made a bloody mess of his uniform. "For people who live life in the present." Odin continued to dress and pulled a guards helmet over his head. "Okay, this is goodbye Heero."

.

"Don't overdo it Odin your old now." Heero said as he readied his crossbow.

.

"Don't get killed." Odin told Heero as he turned and walked away heading towards the Manor where Septem was staying. Heero held the crossbow down by his side and ran off in a different direction, intending to reach the Manor from the side road and remain out of site.

.

Septem didn't see Odin coming as he walked down the halls with a few of his most trusted guards and his advisor. Odin came around the corner and crouched down behind the group as they walked away from him. "Septem!" he called out to the man.

.

The man dressed the most elegantly of the bunch was the first to turn around his face turned white in shock. "O-Odin Lowe! You bastard!" Septem yelled, knowing the man was here for his life. As Septem and the others were distracted by Odin's presence Septem was oblivious to his advisor quietly slipping away.

.

Without a word Odin had pulled his knife and with a flick of the wrist it was heading straight for Septem. Odin wasn't planning for one of Septem's guards to step in front of him and take the knife killing him instantly and saving Septem.

.

Odin turned to run knowing the mission was failing and heard Septem give the order to kill him. As he ran he felt the arrow slice into his calf but kept moving forward.

.

Outside in a nearby tree Heero held steady, he waited in case Odin failed to kill Septem. The manor had a room for the Nobel's to hide in case of an attack. The only way to get to that room was passing by the window and if Septem passed it Heero was to get him. Hearing the yelling from inside approaching Heero pulled the crossbow up and aimed it.

.

"When you find that rat I want him killed on sight." Septem yelled as he and a few of his men made their way to the safe room in the manor. 'I don't get it? I thought Odin was done with this after I hired him to take out Heero Yuy.'

.

Septem didn't have another thought on the matter because as he passed the window the arrow went through the side of his skull and he dropped dead to the floor. By the time the guards realized what happened and looked to the window, Heero was gone. All that was left was an old splintered crossbow that laid abandoned under the tree.

.

Odin hid behind some crates in the kitchen area while he tied a cloth around his arrow wound after pulling the arrow out. It wasn't bad he would live if he managed to get out. Odin just hoped Heero had finished the job.

.

"Are you alright?" Came a voice from the side of the crate as the Septem's advisor came around it.

.

"Oh it's you." Odin let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry I am sure my associate has taken care of Septem." Odin added.

.

"I see," said the advisor as he pulled out a small blade from his side sheath.

.

"If you wished me silenced for your act of treason there is no need." Odin spoke

.

"No this is revenge." The advisor said as he pounced on Odin and the blade sunk into his lung.

.

"Did you plan to do this ever since you hired me, how ironic." Odin gritted out as he collapsed and the advisor ran off. Odin now knew why he looked so familiar, he was sure the man had worked for Lord Heero Yuy, the man Odin mistakenly killed when Septem himself hired him to do so.

.

"Odin!" Heero yelled as he ran to the man after finally finding him.

.

"You are right Heero I have gotten too old." Odin coughed a bit chocking on his blood.

.

"Hang on; I will secure an escape route." Heero said as he looked around but Odin weakly grabbed his hand. "It is too late Heero. Don't forget what I told you…before we left. It is the last lesson…this old fool can give you. The years we spent together…w-weren't so…bad…"

.

Heero watched as Odin struggled to take his last breath before falling silent. "We finished the mission Odin." He whispered to the silence, hearing more guards approach Heero slipped out of the Manor leaving Odin behind without a single tear falling.

.

Heero didn't make it far as he ran into Lynnet's Royal Guard as he made his way into the city and was apprehended. "The Captain wants this kept quiet from Dekim. We have no proof the boy was a part of the assassination of Lord Septem." One guard ordered as Heero was then taken away.

.

His weapons were confiscated and Heero was put into a cell, he remained silent for the most part and only revealed his name to the guards. It wasn't like the name was originally his so Heero felt he didn't have the right to keep it quiet. Heero spoke nothing more that was until he met the King's advisor, Doctor J.

.

"So this is the young legacy the great Odin Lowe has left behind in this world." The old man with long hair and dark glasses said as he approached the cell. "Don't be so shocked I know of him, I had met Odin once, though an assassin he wasn't a bad man. I am amazed by the work you two did on Septem, a few of my colleagues couldn't agree more. Septem was bad news and needed to be dealt with now things can proceed as the King wishes."

.

Heero stood up and looked at the man quizzically. "You have great potential Heero Yuy I see why Odin gave you that name, he never could forgive himself for that fateful day. The report reads you had nothing to do with Septem's assassination and we will be releasing you shortly. No need to thank me, you did us a great favor. Before I let you out I have to ask first, want to become a Royal Guard?"

.

"Sure," Heero responded the words of Odin reflecting in his head. 'Do as your heart tells you. That is the right path.'

.

"That is what I was hoping you would say Yuy, your training will begin tomorrow morning I shall see you then. I have great hope in you Yuy try not and disappoint me."

.

Heero stayed in the Castle from then on out, he had his own quarters but wasn't that impressed. Living so many years in the wild Heero learned not to care about the materialistic things. He woke early and worked hard with Doctor J's training. He was far above everyone else starting in the guard and moved up quickly.

.

Less than a year later and Heero was out on the field with Lynnet's Royal Army. Heero even helped lead battalions occasionally as well as follow the Captain's orders. Doctor J spoke highly of Heero and was proud of the boy's growing accomplishments. However as Heero grew as a warrior his emotions seemed to be at a standstill. Heero showed no emotion over his actions and this worried J.

.

There was an incident when Heero lead his battalion into a town being controlled by some rebels that would change Heero. He met a civilian girl outside of the town playing with her dog and told her that he was going to help her village by freeing them from the rebels. The battle was nasty and after getting the village back in control many of the innocent civilians were killed. While checking for survivors Heero found the dog and the little girl, they were now another causality of the battle.

.

Heero blamed himself for the calamity and the many lives lost in the battle. He felt he had made the wrong decision on how to handle the situation involving the rebels which lead to the deaths of many innocents. Innocents like the little girl with the dog. Doctor J witnessed Heero break the emotional shields he had erected over the years. Heero understood Odin's words from years ago, being emotional on the battlefield only ever results in heartbreak. He knew why Odin didn't want him to feel anything but Heero began to see he was missing something from denying himself to experience these emotions.

.

"Heero I feel you have achieved all the skills you can from our army and have reached bounds many men could only wish for. You are the best and because of this the King wishes to give you a new job." Doctor J spoke these words to Heero one night. Heero was now around the age of fourteen and had just gotten back from his patrol of the village.

"The King has decided you will be the personal bodyguard of his son the Prince Trowa. The Prince is of an age where he likes to go out without the company of an entire army for protection. He would be more comfortable with just a single person and you are the only one that holds the skills for such a job."

.

"I accept the mission." Heero said as he listened to his new instructions for his everyday life. He was happy to hear this after beginning to grow discontent with his current work, feeling with his heart that this was what he should be doing.

.

Heero didn't have much of an opinion about the Prince, but it seemed Trowa disliked him instantly. He thought it was a joke a boy the same age as him was to be his guard and was even more annoyed Heero seemed to block him out whenever he tried to address him.

.

Days after Heero took on the job of guarding the Prince he followed Trowa to the outskirts of Lynnet and entered the woods. He kept his distance while the Prince enjoyed a bit of hunting never saying a word. As Trowa walked along the trees he didn't see the figure crouched in tree branches above. Trowa didn't see him, but Heero did. Before Heero could yell out to the Prince about the danger he was in, the assassin jumped from the trees above landing behind Trowa and startling him.

.

Heero was already moving before the man made his jump and was only a few feet when the man landed. He watched as the assassin punched Trowa, successfully knocking him to the ground. Heero saw the assassin reaching for his sword and pulled his out as well. The assassin heard his approach and turned to face Heero. The assassin blocked Heero's swing and Heero gave him a cocky smile. "You are good but you are no Odin." With a kick to the assassin's stomach Heero knocked him off balance.

.

With the assassin stumbling Heero's sword crashed down on the man's shoulder, Heero brought it down and pulled it out of the man disabling his sword arm. By then Trowa had recovered and had his sword pulled as well, aiming it at the man.

.

"Who hired you?" Heero asked but the assassin just grinned and with his good arm brought a vile of poison to his lips and swallowed it. "You will never know." Were his dying words to the duo as they watched his life end. From that day out Trowa trusted Heero he soon saw the kind hearted boy that Heero was even though he hide his emotions.

.

Heero and Trowa became friends and Heero found himself finally opening up to people. Guarding Trowa was unlike any other job Heero had and he soon began to see the Prince's concerns about his Uncle's motives. Whenever the Duke was in Lynnet Heero found himself leaving Trowa's side and following the man to make sure he stayed out of trouble.

.

It was a good thing he did to when one day he stopped the man's attack to some boy in the village with a long braid. The boy had done nothing wrong just stopped the Duke from harassing another villager and Heero hated when the man treated those of a lower class with such disrespect. After saving the boy he followed the Duke back to the Palace almost certain he would never see this braided boy again. Heero would be very wrong.


	14. The Knight and the Servant Boy Part 3

Title: The Little Cinder Boy

Author: Angst Faerie

Rating: T

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or Cinderella written by the Grimm brothers.

Notes: The third and final part of my side story.

ABOUT MY LAST CHAPTER: I apologize for my prior chapter I meant to go back and replace the Advisor's name, the one that killed Odin, to Quinze. I intended it to be him but forgot the guy's name and I forgot to fix it until after I uploaded it. I am not going to change it now since it still makes sense but for all those that were curious Septum's advisor was meant to be Quinze.

I hope you all enjoy it and please check out my other stories. R&R please.

Side Story: The Knight and the Servant Boy (Part 3)

The day after Heero had stopped Duke Dekim's attack on some nameless servant boy in the streets, was the day of Prince Trowa's masquerade ball. Heero eyed the outfit that was laid out on his bed with distaste. He picked up the white porcelain mask that was intended to cover his face and tossed it in a nearby rubbish bin.

.

Heero felt no need to wear the mask. While the night was supposed to be full of festivities Heero would still be working, guarding the prince from any certain danger. Wearing a mask would hinder his vision therefore putting Trowa at risk. The costume was not something he wished to wear either; if Heero did get involved in a fight it wouldn't protect him like his uniform could. Also the bulky fabric would just get in his way.

.

Leaving his room in his uniform Heero went to Trowa's sleeping quarters knowing he was supposed to be there almost an hour ago. He smiled in amusement at Trowa's annoyance of seeing him not in his costume. He escorted Trowa down to the ballroom and watched Trowa's introduction to all of the visitors that had come to celebrate. After that Heero circled the room looking for any hidden dangers. He watched from a distance as Trowa visited with friends new and old.

.

Heero was amused as girls tried to approach the prince and Trowa's discomfort about the entire situation. Every time Trowa seemed to catch his father's eye he made an attempt to at least greet a nearby female, only then to try and quickly escape from said female. Heero smiled to himself deciding it was his job to see if Trowa was surviving the whole ordeal and decided to head over to check on the prince.

.

As Heero approached Trowa he was oblivious to the blonde girl with pink wings approaching him until he felt arms encircle his neck and begin to squeeze the air out of him. At the attack Heero was on the verge of pulling his sword and fending off the aggressor but he held his place knowing that wouldn't be accepted. The girl was squealing and seemed to have mistaken Heero as the prince. Heero's eyes caught Trowa's and he silently pleaded for him to come and correct the poor girl.

.

Thankfully Trowa understood and interrupted the ditzy blonde. After Trowa introduced himself to the girl as the true prince she insulted his looks compared to Heero's, shocking Heero. He knew some of the ladies thought he was attractive but his personality scared them away from ever approaching or for that matter admitting an interest in him. This was not something Heero was used to.

.

Even after Trowa corrected the blonde that Heero was not the prince she still held on to Heero, and did not seem like she was intending to let go anytime soon. Suddenly Heero felt the blonde get yanked off of him and he winced as her nails left marks on his neck that weren't so pleasant. It was another blonde female who was removing the girl off of Heero and she was laughing slightly as she did this.

.

"You will have to excuse my sister Relena she hasn't been right since she fell off her horse a week ago during riding lessons. I'm Dorothy Une the elder sister." Dorothy spoke addressing Prince Trowa and not giving Heero another glance. Relena however kept her eyes only focused on Heero and it began to unnerve him.

.

While Trowa was talking to Dorothy and seemed to be distracted, Heero felt it necessary to leave. When Relena's eyes moved from Heero back onto her sister he knew it was his chance to sneak off. He stepped backwards disappearing behind a group of people passing by. It was a good thing that so many people were here and could help Heero blend.

.

Getting what Heero felt was a safe distance away from the girl known as Relena, Heero looked back to see if Trowa was fine. He still had a job to do and make sure no harm came to the prince. Trowa appeared to be talking to Wufei Chang and Heero had an urge to go join in on the conversation. While Heero wasn't one for much talking, Wufei and him loved to trade stories of their battle victories. Wufei had fighting skills that Heero had never known before and enjoyed these talks quite a bit.

.

Heero held his ground though knowing Relena was probably nearby and he didn't want her to find him again so soon. He would just have to talk to Wufei later on that night when these annoying guests were long gone. Heero waved off another server that was attempting to get him to have some kind of drink, he was becoming annoyed. His eyes were focused on Dekim a bit but when the man caught Heero's stare and gave him a nasty look Heero turned his face away. He hated that man and couldn't wait for the day when the Duke screwed up and Heero would be able to end his life.

.

With a sigh Heero moved closer to the stairs leading up and out of the ballroom. He was granted some piece in quiet in this corner. Only a guard stood a few feet away but he was on a duty and only nodded his head to Heero in acknowledgement and continued to watch the people on the dance floor. As Heero stood there he heard the door above him begin to open, that was unusual. All guests should have been here by now, it would be odd for someone to show up this late yet there would be no reason for someone to be entering that door.

.

As Heero looked up his eyes caught site of an all too familiar body, he recognized the boy instantly. His face took on a questioning look as he wondered why the low class boy he ran into the other day was here at the prince's ball and was cross-dressed for the occasion.

.

From Heero's view point he could see the boy skip in wearing a gown with a purple corset that matched the eyes he remembered from the day before, eyes he remembered catching a glimpse of on that street. The skirt of the gown was made of black lace and Heero could only wonder how he could have afforded it. Maybe he was wrong; maybe the boy wasn't a servant but was just dressed as one that day in town. Maybe he wasn't even a guy but a girl who preferred britches compared to dresses.

.

Heero shook his head at the idea, he knew that he was right about his first assumptions, there was one thing he could do and that was read people. After entering the boy turned back in the door and if Heero wasn't sure that it was the boy from the day before the braid down his back proved it, even with the black and purple ribbons in it Heero knew it was his braid.

.

As Heero watched he saw the braided boy pull a blond boy through the door, it was the boy he was with in town when he was got in trouble. Heero's eyes narrowed in thought, why were two lower class males here at the prince's ball dressed as the opposite gender. It didn't make sense and it raised his alert. After talking to the blonde, the braided boy bound down the stairs leaving his friend behind.

.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs the braided boy's eyes fell onto Heero and a huge smile broke across his face. Heero was sure he heard him say a silent prayer under his breath as he approached Heero. "Well finding you was a lot easier than I anticipated." The braided boy said as he stood in front of Heero, that annoying grin still plastered on his face.

.

"You were looking for me?" Heero asked even more confused.

.

"Of course, I wanted to thank you about yesterday when you saved me from getting my butt thrown in the dungeons. I was being hot headed and let my temper get the best of me," the braided boy rambled on. "I can't help it though, when I see an innocent being treated like that I just snap. The Duke he needs a good punch in the head if you ask me, knock that arrogant smirk right off his face."

.

Heero just continued to stare at Duo, wondering when the boy would make his point. "Trust me one day that man will get what is coming to him but it was pretty cool seeing a soldier like you stand up for a lower class citizen like me. I think it's the first time I have ever seen a soldier stick up for a street rat such as myself, it made me feel good, and I had to see you again you know."

.

This was awkward for Heero he never had someone talk to him like this boy was. At least when Trowa ranted he knew it was because Heero was being paid to listen. This was unusual yet Heero found himself unable to leave. He was so focused on this boy that he didn't even see Trowa's approach.

.

"Heero", Trowa said softly and it finally shut the braided boy up. "Who is your friend?" he asked. Heero looked away not able to keep his eyes on the strange boy in the presence of the prince. "Someone I just met your majesty." Heero practically growled not knowing why he was suddenly feeling embarrassed, it was a feeling Heero Yuy was not used to having and it annoyed him to no end.

.

"Majesty!" the braided boy said. "Oh forgive my rudeness I didn't realize you were the prince." The brunette curtsied. "I was just thanking Sir Yuy here for helping me out a few days ago. He saved me in a way." Heero felt his anger increase and refused to look at Trowa anymore, not wishing to see the face the young prince was making.

.

Thankfully Wufei grabbed Trowa's arm and dragged him away from the pair and Heero eased up a bit. The embarrassment was slipping away; still he was confused about his feelings more now than ever. While the embarrassment was leaving, Heero was struck by another emotion one he couldn't quite place and when he meet the boy's violet eyes the emotion surged.

.

"Who are you?" he said, strangely feeling breathless. Duo's eyes widened in shock at the realization he never introduced himself to Heero.

.

"OH!" Duo laughed, "I forgot, the name is Duo Maxwell I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." He grinned as his hand grabbed Heero's and gave it a firm shake. Heero felt a heat he couldn't explain run up the arm of the hand Duo touched. He wasn't even aware that Duo didn't pull his hand away and Heero was still holding it.

.

"What about you Sir Yuy, I don't know your first name. Care to share?" Duo asked that annoying grin plastered on his face again. The grin that pissed Heero off just minutes ago was now leaving his chest tight and him breathless. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought in agitation.

.

Realizing that he was experiencing something he never dreamed of Heero's nerves got the better of him and he jerked his hand out of Duo's. The look of disappointment that crossed Duo's face made Heero feel remorse. Love was an emotion Heero knew of, he heard many talk about it before, while he never had experienced the emotion he knew the workings that came with it.

.

Heero recalled conversations in the past with Trowa, when the prince was annoyed with his father pushing him to find a bride, and Trowa telling Heero how he wanted someone that could take his breath away with just a single glance. The type of feeling this boy named Duo was doing to Heero. He knew nothing about Duo so why was Heero feeling this way, it scared him.

.

"Heero." He responded to Duo's question despite the desperate urge he had to run away. Heero never ran from anything before in his life but he felt if he didn't get away from Duo then something he couldn't control was going to happen.

.

Duo's smile was back on his face but there was something more to that smile and for the first time in his life Heero felt like the pray rather than the predator. "Heero, huh? I like how that name just rolls off my tongue." Duo said, his grin becoming wicked.

.

"You are very brash I can see why that mouth gets you in trouble." Heero replied trying to play it off, acting as if what Duo was saying was not affecting him in anyway.

.

Duo looked amused. "Yeah I have been in some serious stuff because of this tongue but I am sure it can do some _amazing_ things as well."

.

Heero laughed. "Did you come here just to speak of vulgar things to a man you know nothing about?" Heero crossed his arms across his chest and looked down on Duo fighting the urge to touch his long braid.

.

Duo laughed, it was an enticing sound. "No I came to thank you and get your name but I can't help but flirt. You are so much more. . .irresistible up close. So do you have a lady on your arm or is it free?" Duo's hand went to Heero's chest. Heero, however, stepped back avoiding Duo's reaching fingers.

.

"As charming as this conversation is Maxwell, I have no intention of courting anyone, especially you a boy I know nothing about besides the fact he has a dirty mind. Now why don't you go and enjoy the ball I have other things I need to attend to." Heero responded coldly. This was foolish and he needed to end it, why he played along as long as he did Heero wasn't sure but he knew this couldn't continue.

.

Heero gave an awkward bow and quickly brushed past Duo, making his way up the stairs and leaving the ballroom behind him. He knew he shouldn't leave Trowa alone but he couldn't stay any longer. Heero feared he would do something foolish if he stayed, getting caught up in those violet eyes again and that long chestnut brown hair that just begged to be touched.

.

He could slap himself as those thoughts rushed through his mind and he let out a groan. What was happening to him? He was losing control of his emotions and body, Heero never lost control. Heero was trained extensively in self-discipline; he had extreme body control and ability to reason. So why now was years of training slipping from his mind just because some servant boy showed interest.

.

Heero turned left and proceeded down a long hall he walked briskly and after a few more turns he was at the door to his room. He entered the room and shut the door behind him, Heero took a few breaths to calm himself before moving towards the window and looking out at the night sky. Heero heard the door to his room open and then close softly behind him. The way his heart began to race Heero knew he didn't have to turn around to find out who it was.

.

(Duo's POV)

Duo had found the knight that had plagued his thoughts ever since he first laid eyes on him. After arriving to the prince's masquerade ball he was surprised to see Sir Yuy at the bottom of the staircase, it was like it was meant to be.

.

He couldn't help the smile on his face as he closed in on Heero. Duo knew he was rambling when he talked to the knight but it was hard to get his thoughts straight when he was standing so close to the exotic creature that was Sir Yuy. Even seeing the Prince Trowa was nothing compared to being so close to his knight.

.

"Heero, huh? I like how that name just rolls off my tongue." Duo said, grinning and feeling finally satisfied at finally getting the knights name. He could get used to saying that and knew he wanted more than just learning the man's name.

.

Some of the comments Duo made he knew were brash and borderline vulgar, things that could get him in serious trouble for speaking but he couldn't help it. Heero made whatever rational thoughts Duo did have fly out the window. He didn't think about Quatre, knowing his blond would be fine on his own, but at the moment all he cared about was making this handsome knight his.

.

Playing it smooth Duo made sure Heero understood what he wanted. He might be blunt but he wanted Heero and wasn't about to take no for an answer, he was disappointed when Heero pulled away from his questing hands. It was harsh when Heero turned him down and left Duo standing at the bottom of the stairs.

.

Duo should have expected as much, he was being bold and it was probably too much. He didn't want to come off as a creep and wondered if he offended Heero. That wasn't his intention but Duo wasn't about to let the man he felt so strongly about just walk out on him. Duo turned around and ran up the stairs in pursuit of Heero.

.

As he came out of the ballroom Duo caught the site of Heero heading down a long hallway. Duo began to follow the stoic soldier refusing to let their conversation be over with. Duo knew deep in his soul that this was meant to be. Duo was never wrong after all.

.

Seeing Heero enter a room Duo headed towards it, disappointed to see him shut the door. Duo could knock but felt Heero would refuse to let him in. He just hoped that the door wasn't locked and tried the door. It surprised Duo when the door swung open and he entered the room, closing the door behind him. He wanted the privacy and was sure they wouldn't want to be interrupted.

.

From his position Duo could see Heero's back tense up and he knew the other boy felt his presence. For a while Duo stood there leaning back on the door his hands still on the handle behind his back, waiting to see if Heero would kick him out. He never did though he just continued to stare out the window deep in thought. Finally Duo heard Heero speaking his voice slightly cracking as if it strained him.

.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked before turning his head to regard Duo.

.

"I don't honestly know." Duo answered truthfully. "I just couldn't let you leave yet." Duo was quiet for a few minutes but Heero didn't respond, he just looked at Duo as Duo looked at him. "I am sorry if what I said earlier offended you, I didn't mean to come off rude." Duo said breaking the silence.

.

Heero just nodded and stepped away from the window moving to the center of the room. Duo mimicked his actions and found himself just a few feet in front of Heero. "I feel different about you Heero I couldn't get you off my mind. I don't want to stop thinking about you."

.

Duo didn't dare use the word love that would be too much, he just met the guy and even though in his heart he knew these feelings were deep he didn't want to ruin this. "I want you." Duo said and flinched as Heero raised his hand suddenly.

.

Heero didn't hit him like Duo feared; instead his hand seemed to gently touch Duo's check and his thumb slightly brushing it. "You don't even know me Duo. I am not the warmest person to be around. You are beautiful and could have so many others why settle on me."

.

Duo's eyes closed and his head leaned into Heero's touch. "I don't mind, I enjoy a challenge," he responded. "Besides I am very affectionate, enough to make up for both of us."

.

Heero stepped closer as if drawn to Duo. "I am not the best person when it comes to words. I might say something that will hurt you." Duo stepped forward as well. "That's fine I can speak enough for both of us and I am not made of glass, I won't break so easily."

.

"You should go soon, I bet your friend is looking for you." Heero said suddenly as he struggled to keep from kissing Duo. Duo shook his head slightly and gave a breathy sigh. "Quatre is a big boy he will be fine on his own. I think I want to stay here with you, all night if possible."

.

Heero hesitated. "I should go back, I should be watching Trowa." Duo's eyes slid close, he was so close to Heero he felt like he was breathing in the air he expelled. "You know you want to stay here, with me. He should be fine." It was then that Duo made the final move.

.

Duo clashed his lips to Heero's and his arms encircled his neck. Heero didn't fight him instead he pulled Duo even closer if that was possible. Duo felt one hand grab his braid while the other clinched the laces of his corset. Duo almost forgot he was wearing a dress.

.

Pulling apart and panting for breath Duo heard Heero whispers under his breath. "Follow my heart," before he was pulled in for another searing kiss. Heero deepened the kiss and Duo felt his knees go weak. It was almost a desperate sort of kiss but neither of them minded they just couldn't get enough of each other. Finally when they both needed air the pulled apart, their eyes never breaking contact.

.

"I think I will stay here for the night." Duo gave a lopsided grin and Heero laughed as he laid his head down on Duo's soldier. "You don't ever give up do you?"

.

"You should know now that it is impossible to argue with me because Duo Maxwell is never wrong and gets whatever he wants." Heero lifted his head up and looked back into Duo's eyes a rare smile gracing his features.

.

"Point taken, I think you should stay the night." Heero said as he went in for another kiss.

.

Duo had always been told he was pushy and had to always get what he wanted. Duo knew it was true because, but he didn't mind. Duo know whatever he wanted was right and the way it should be and right now Duo wanted Heero and knew that he was going to keep him no matter what, selfish or not it was the way it was meant to be.

.

Angst Faerie – This concludes my side story I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
